Une Année Mouvementée
by Elisha D
Summary: Une jeune fille. Un homme. Rien de spécial à priori. Et Pourtant. Entre meurte, aventures en tous genre, on arrive finalement à se dire que l'Amour existe. oo Enfin un peu d'action! oo .: CHAPITRE 7 EN LIGNE ' DERNIERE PARTIE:.
1. Une petite discussion amicale

**Coucou à tous,**

_**Voilà une des mes fanfics qui est la première a être publiée sur est basée sur un couple que 'adore et dont on ne parle pas beaucoup!**_

**Avertissement: Cette fanfiction ne prend pas en compte le tome 6, donc Dumbledore est toujours vivant! )**

**Disclaimer: (Vous savez déjà que rien ne m'appartient et que les personnages et l'histoire sont la propriété de J.K Rowling! ) Seulement je tiens à préciser qu'u ndes personnage va faire son apparition et que celui-ci m'appartient!**

**Rating: K**

* * *

Les vacances d'octobre étaient finies depuis bientôt deux semaines et les sorciers avaient repris leurs habitudes familières, celles de taquiner leurs camarades, de faire tourner en bourrique les professeurs et de ne JAMAIS manquer de respect à qui que ce ne soit surtout pas à (en la présence de) Dumbledore. 

Le trio inséparable que formaient Harry, Ron, et Hermione, s'amusait à emprunter les chemins farfelus que Fred et Georges avaient creusés lors de leur septième année à Poudlard. Les trois amis se trouvaient eux aussi en dernière année et lorsqu'ils évoquaient cela, ils avaient tous un énorme pincement au cœur. Ronald, préfet en chef, avait retrouvé mystérieusement une carte que les deux jumeaux avaient esquissée pour plaisanter…Sauf qu'en fait ce dessin était devenu un grand passage souterrain, permettant d'accéder par exemple, de la salle de potion à un petit bazar de Pré-Au-Lard.

Pendant que justement les trois Gryfondors jouaient aux explorateurs, Draco lui, toujours aussi fier et présomptueux, s'entraînait sur le terrain de quidditch (pour les moldus qui ont osés ne pas lire HP …le quidditch est un sport créé par JK. Rowling…), avec tous ses autres co-équipiers. Il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, car il avait réussi, pour la première fois de sa vie ( !), à attraper le vif d'or…Le Seul, l'Unique !

Mais comme il le disait, il fallait poursuivre l'entraînement, car ce miracle aurait pu être de la chance.

Ginny, elle, en avait assez de ce Rogue de malheur, elle le détestait parce qu'il n'arrêtait sans cesse de raconter sa vie à ses élèves, à féliciter les Serpentards et à ridiculiser les Gryfondors. Mais Severus Rogue avait toujours été ainsi, et le restera longtemps !

La jeune fille rousse avait mûrie depuis sa première année à Poudlard ! Son amour caché et à demi inavoué pour Harry, ses premiers pas timides avec Neville Londubat et tout ce qui l'avait classé autrefois dans la catégorie des filles puériles et discrète la faisait appartenir aux rangs des filles « populaires à leurs insu ». Elle évoluait plus dans la catégorie des filles fatales et mystérieuses, ce qui lui valait quelques éloges et succès auprès des garçons, cependant elle en avait rejetés beaucoup car elle ne voulait pas des prétentieux, ni des vauriens, ni d'autre choses encore…

Ginny n'avait pas grandi que mentalement, physiquement aussi, il y avait beaucoup de changements. Sa chevelure flamboyante était fine et éclatante, ses yeux noisette étaient de vrais « petits bijoux » comme aimait dire Neville, leur coloris marron devenait plus pâle que jamais, et cela donnait à la cadette des Weasley, une couleur qu'aucune autre fille n'aurait pu posséder. Ses bras, ses jambes, ses mains, tout en elle avait changé, poussé, affiné, et cela donnait un résultat terriblement beau. Bien sûr, personne n'aurait pu convaincre Ginny de sa beauté naturelle.

Un sentiment de solitude envahit justement notre héroïne alors qu'elle sortait d'un cours ennuyeux à mourir et pourtant obligatoire, celui de potion, et à cause de cela, elle en méprisait plus que tout le professeur qui venait de le lui donner : ROGUE !

Des livres à la main, elle marcha de plus en plus vite vers le terrain de quidditch. Ce serait sûrement le coin le plus tranquille de Poudlard.

"Normalement, il n'y personne en ce moment !" pensa la jeune fille en baissant la tête parmi la foule qui lui faisait face.

La sixième année arriva au pied des marches des gradins et avant qu'elle fasse le moindre geste, elle entendit des cris perçants :

"Vas-y tire !"

C'était Draco qui s'énervait et criait sur tous ses camarades qui avait le moyen de viser les balles qui arrivaient.

"Quel crétin ce mec !" se dit Ginny, en s'asseyant dans les gradins en bois.

Elle commença à lire un livre qu'elle avait empruntée à la bibliothèque :"_Les rousses au Moyen-âge_"

À peine avait-elle débuté la lecture du second chapitre, qu'une voix l'interpella à travers les cohues des "Bravo pour ce tir!" ou encore "C'est enfin fini !"

« Eh la rouquette, si tu allais lire ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas fait pour les p'tites filles comme toi les terrains de quidditch !

-Tu crois pouvoir me dire ce qui est mieux pour moi ? interrogea la fille aux tâches de rousseurs, en se levant d'un bond.

-Bonne question.

Draco atterrit sur le terrain et marcha en direction de l'interpellée.

-Oh pitié, s'il te plaît… soupira Ginny en fermant son livre.

Malheureusement, ce ne serait pas maintenant qu'elle aurait la chance de pouvoir lire le deuxième chapitre de son livre.

Le fils de Lucius Malefoy, d'un signe de la tête, dégagea une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage. Devant les gradins se trouvait une longue barrière blanche, qui permettait de séparer le stade du public. Le blond platine s'arrêta devant et d'un sourire continua :

-Ginny mais…tu te promènes sans Neville ?

Le garçon fit mine de le chercher parmi les quelques gens qui étaient encore là.

-Quelle ironie Drago, je te félicite pour cette blague ! Depuis quand les cons savent faire de l'humour ?

-Mais quelle vulgarité dis donc…Allez fais pas la tête, si tu veux un jour je t'apprendrais à danser sans te faire marcher sur les pieds.

Il s'accouda à la barre incolore et Ginny prit cela comme une provocation, et se leva à son tour.

-Eh ben, c'est carnaval aujourd'hui ?

Rigola l'ennemi d'Harry, en voyant la tenue de Ginny.

Celle-ci portait un tee-shirt rouge, une minijupe noire et des ballerines de couleur noire également. (L'adolescente avait ouvert sa robe de sorcière.)

Cela faisait longtemps que Draco n'avait pas vu une fille aussi bien habillée pendant les périodes de non-fête…

-Non, c'est ma tenue habituelle…mais tu es tellement intéressé par Pansy, que tu ne vois plus personne, fit la sixième année sur un ton de reproche.  
C'est vrai qu'elle aurait voulu qu'un garçon plus âgé, et qui ne serait pas attiré que par les jolies choses, ni trop prétentieux la remarquerait, mais en même temps cela aurait été difficile.

Ginny attendait depuis longtemps le vrai amour, celui avec un grand A, mais elle n'y croyait plus, et pour cela il fallait compter sur son ange gardien…ou sa bonne étoile.

Lui, Draco, avait depuis longtemps oublié que l'Amour pouvait exister. Il se demandait même parfois si une sorcière, moldue, ou sang-de-bourbe au pire, lui ferait de nouveau croire en cette magie que seuls les cœurs purs pouvaient connaître véritablement.

Le garçon de dernière année se retourna pour voir s'il y avait encore un membre de son équipe, mais non, tout le monde avait déguerpi du terrain.

-Le jour où Pansy me fera tourner la tête, je serai un idiot de Gryfondor! Contredis le jeune homme, en robe verte et noire.

-Tu crois que les serpentard ont plus de mérite ?! Alors au lieu de m'insulter...

-Oooh Poil-de-carotte prend la mouche ?…

Il se rapprocha de la barrière, passa par-dessus et se retrouvait donc nez à nez avec la cadette des Weasley.

* * *

-J'arrive à voir de la lumière, on va atterrir quelque part ! s'écria Ron. Il était à la tête du petit groupe qui continuait de fouiller et d'explorer de fond en comble les souterrains.

-Enfin ! souffla Hermione, qui se trouvait derrière le rouquin. Elle en avait assez de diriger sa baguette magique pour que Ronald (qui en avait une détraquée à la suite d'un passage dans le Saul Cogneur, encore une fois) puisse voir là où ils mettaient les pieds.

-Pas trop tôt…continua le Balafré avec de la boue sur le visage.

Les trois amis, qui venaient de déboucher d'un énorme trou, se retrouvèrent en plein milieu d'une vaste étendue d'herbe verdoyante.

Ils venaient de comprendre qu'ils étaient au milieu du terrain de quidditch de l'école.

-Mais… commença Mione en nettoyant sa robe d'un geste.

-…ça ne serait pas…continua Harry en embrassant du regard toute le terrain vague.

-…MA SŒUR ?!

-Oui, on dirait bien, affirma la fille qui était plus satisfaite de son allure que quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec Lui ? Interrogea Harry, en mettant sa main au dessus de ses yeux pour vérifier qu'il voyait bien Draco et non quelqu'un d'autre.

-Très bonne question, s'exclama le jeune roux, en marchant jusqu'aux gradins du terrain de quidditch. »

Oui, ils se trouvaient bien dans l'enceinte du terrain de sport le plus pratiqué à Poudlard. D'un pas décidé, les trois amis montèrent les marches et entendirent un bout de la conversation entre le serpentard et la gryffondor.

« Tu n'es toujours pas parti ?

-Je te fais peur ? Se mit à rire Draco en examinant la fille en face d'elle.

-Oui beaucoup…tu ressemble tellement à rien que tu devrais faire peur à tout le monde !

-Ah Ah Ah, fit mine de rire le garçon, d'une manière très sarcastique.

-J'aimerais finir mon bouquin…

Ginny croisa ses chambres machinalement et souris à Malefoy, d'un air entendu, comme si elle lui faisait comprendre qu'il était de trop.

-Oh, mais je ne comptais pas rest… commença le sorcier aux cheveux blonds en voyant les trois septième années s'avancer vers eux…je vois que tu as appelé de la rescousse…mis quelle équipe dis donc ! La sang-de-bourbe, ton grand empoté de frère et celui qu'on ne présente plus, le grand défiguré…Vraiment, là, j'espère que tu te sens protégée !

Harry avait envie de lui mettre son poing dans sa figure, mais Hermione, lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'i valait mieux le laissait dire n'importe quoi.

-Tu ne peu plus parler Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Sirius te manque ? Tu n'ose plus ouvrir la bouche depuis qu'il est parti ? Il n'est plus là pour te défendre, même s'il était vraiment inutile…quel domma…

Draco ne finit pas sa phrase, il se prit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il l'avait bien mérité, pensaient les quatre autres autour de lui. Comment osait-il rire sur la mort du seul être qui était réellement un proche d'Harry.

-Tu mérite vraiment plus qu'un gros coup…que tu m'insulte, ça peut passer mais n'insulte plus jamais mon parrain !

Le garçon issu du groupe des serpentards, qui étaient tombé sous le choc, prit sa baguette pour se défendre, car le brun venait de pointer la sienne sur lui.

-Tu mériterais vraiment plus…répéta Harry, en cherchant une formule qui pourrait faire assez mal à Draco pour qu'il cesse de le chercher à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Mais Hermione, une fois de plus conseilla d'un regard à Harry de ne rien tenter, sous peine de s'attirer de nombreux ennuis. Surtout de la part de Rogue, à qui Draco allait se plaindre systématiquement.

Ron, lui, qui n'avait pas pris par à la grande discussion, ne cessait de jeter tour à tour des regards à sa petite sœur et à Draco.

De quoi pouvaient-ils parler avant qu'ils ne les surprennent ? Pourquoi ce stupide garçon venait s'approcher de Ginny ? Est-ce que cette dernière était attirée par lui ? Et était-ce pour cette raison que depuis quelques temps, elle changeait d'allure ?

Tant de questions venaient se bousculer dans la tête de Ron, mais il savait au fond que jamais sa sœur ne sortirait avec ce « bouffon » comme le surnommait Luna Lovegood, une fille assez spéciale, avec qui pourtant il parlait rarement. Donc s'il n'y avait rien d'amical, Malefoy complotait donc quelque chose contre Ginny.

« Il faut à tout prix que je la protège ! S'il touche à elle, je crois que même avec ma baguette détraquée, je me permettrais des sors impardonnables. »

Après cette pensée assez mesquine, il remarqua que Draco était parti depuis quelques secondes.

**

* * *

**

**N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews et je mettrai la suite prochainement:)**


	2. Quand le frère s'en mêle

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez le début et qu'elle n'a pas été trop longue! #Sourire# Je vous encourage a lire la suite!**

* * *

_« Il faut à tout prix que je la protège ! S'il touche à elle, je crois que même avec ma baguette détraquée, je me permettrais des sors impardonnables. »_

_Après cette pensée assez mesquine, il remarqua que Draco était parti depuis quelques secondes._

**Quand le frère s'en mêle…**

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ce…ce… commença Harry en s'asseyant près de Ginny, après l'avoir embrassé amicalement sur la joue.

-Rien de spécial, comme d'habitude, dit simplement la jeune fille en regardant ses livres.

Elle avait presque honte d'avoir discuté avec Draco et voyait bien que Ron lui lançait un regard noir.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler avec ce genre d'individu !

-Tu n'as pas à me dire à qui j'ai le droit de faire des réflexions, « monsieur-le-grand-frère-super-héro » ! ajouta Ginny en répondant à Ron.

-Il voulait juste dire par là que tu ne devrais pas toujours traîner avec Draco, surtout qu'il n'est pas fréquentable…souria Hermione. Elle détestait les disputes surtout celles entre frère et soeur.

-Mais mon dieu, je ne le fréquente même pas ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez peur, ce mec est juste un sorcier qui se donne des airs, ce n'est pas comme s'il était le fils caché de Vous-savez-qui ! Eclata la fille des Weasley.

Ron lança un regard à ses deux meilleurs amis qui signifiait que lorsque Ginny se mettait en colère on ne pouvait plus la résonner. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie se mettait dans des états pareils, elle décida donc de changer de sujet, pour apaiser les tensions :

-Sinon…vous saviez que Dumbledore s'est arrangé pour que nous passions durant deux semaines à Pré-Au-Lard afin de passer un stage pour…hum…découvrir les entreprises magiques…il a eu l'idée en faisant un voyage en France je crois, où certains collégiens et lycéens faisaient des stages pour apprendre un métier…

-C'est vrai ? questionna Harry, en se demandant pourquoi Dumbledore était parti faire un voyage en France alors que Voldemort allait revenir d'un moment à l'autre.

-Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler par Rogue qui a proposé aux serpentards de faire un stage dans une boutique qu'un de ses cousins, ou je ne sais quoi, dirige. Il y vend des potions en tout genre. » récita Ginny après l'avoir entendu maintes fois à tous les cours de potions depuis quelques jours, en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

Ron semblait faire la tête car il n'ajouta rien de plus et resta dans un silence obstiné et fâché contre la jeune fille rousse. Après cinq minutes où cela se voyait qu'il essayait de ne plus poser de questions à celle-ci, il lui dit finalement :

« Alors que faisais-tu ici à cette heure-ci ?

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer, soupira Ginny, à jouer le grand-frère protecteur s'il te plaît !

-C'est juste une question Ginny !

-Eh bien je suis venu ici dans l'espoir de lire au calme car depuis que Dumbledore semble de moins en moins présent à Poudlard, les élèves se croient tout permis. Par exemple, j'ai vu un joueur de seconde année de Poufsouffle cogner sur le genou d'un de ses amis avec une batte qui est normalement, je dis bien normalement, utilisée pour éloigner les cognards.

-Quoi ? Tu pourrais me dire quel est son nom à celui-là…commença Hermione, Préfète, interpelée par ce jeu terriblement dangereux.

-Je pensais, coupa Ron dans un excès de colère comme s'il n'avait pas entendue sa meilleure amie, que tu voulais sûrement venir rejoindre un de tes grands amis et flirté en cachette avec lui…

-À qui penses-tu en particulier ? Tu crois que Neville est un pro du vif d'or ?

La jeune sixième année avait le visage tout rouge, tout comme son frère. Harry et Hermione les regardaient tour à tour et s'attendait à ce que des gifles partent.

-Je ne pensais pas à Neville, mais plutôt à ce grand bouffon de Malefoy !

Ginny ne releva pas, et décida pour couper court à leur dispute, de se lever et partir. La jeune fille ne se retourna même pas et d'un pas convaincu, elle descendu les marches des gradins.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ron ? demanda Harry tout simplement alors que Ginny était déjà sur le terrain.

-Rien mais…

-Je t'en prie, tu sais très bien que ta sœur ne craque que pour les princes charmants en herbe et Malefoy c'est tout, sauf ça, affirma simplement Hermione en transperçant Ron de son regard brun.

-Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu que Ginny était tombée amoureuse de ce crétin, j'ai juste dit que…

-Que ? surenchérit Harry en attendant la réponse.

-Que c'est assez suspect cet intérêt soudain pour le terrain de quidditch et je parie que son excuse avec le jeune homme à la batte était vraiment bidon !

-Eh bien depuis quand ne crois-tu plus ta sœur ? interrogea de nouveau la septième année en croisant les bras.

-En plus je te rappelle que ta sœur est dans l'équipe, tu ne te souviens plus ? lança Harry mais Ron ne fit pas attention à sa remarque.

-Depuis que je sais que trouver l'amour est un de ses objectifs de cette année…

-Et COMMENT le sais-tu ? continua Hermione redoutant la réponse.

-Parce qu'il m'est arrivé par le passé de lire son journal intime !

Quelques secondes après cet aveu, Ron se mit à rougir, plus cette fois de colère, mais de honte.

* * *

**Je compte sur vous pour laisser des reviews, pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non!**


	3. Situation délicate et mort étrange

_**Voilà la suite du chapitre 2 qui était relativement court. Au contraire celui-là sera un peu plus long, j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de le lire jusqu'au bout ! ;)**_

**Situation délicate et mort étrange**

-QUOI ? s'écria la jeune fille du trio inséparable. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça !

-Mais…c'était juste…un accident…enfin non…si…je suis tombé dessus, bredouilla le fils des Weasley en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il n'osait plus regarder ses deux amis en face par peur surtout d'y lire de la déception.

-…Et la seule chose que tu as trouvé à faire ce fut de le lire…c'était quand ? s'énerva Mione en tapant du pied.

-Tu ne devrais pas le juger Hermy ! finit par dire Harry en touchant doucement le bras de l'adolescente.

-Je ne le juge pas !

-Eh bien…c'était…hum…cet été, répondit Ron dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

-Et toi tu appelles ça « par le passé », ben voyons, continua de maugréer Hermione en s'asseyant puis se relevant comme si elle était piquée par quelque chose d'imaginaire.

-Tu vas chipoter pour un petit groupe de mot ? Mon dieu j'ai dit « par le passé » et mademoiselle « j'ai-des-bonnes-notes-parce-que-je-ne-fais-rien-d'autre-de-mes-journées » en est toute bouleversée !

-Oh, s'écria Hermione dans un soupir de désespoir.

Harry lui jeta un regard sans prendre part à la conversation, car il savait que s'il le faisait, il devrait prendre parti pour l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis. Surtout que lorsque Hermione poussait ce genre de petit soupir c'est qu'elle en avait assez de discuter et qu'elle serait prête à lui jeter un sort si Ron continuait.

Cependant quelque chose les stoppa momentanément dans leur querelle. Tout le monde semblait avoir entendu la dernière phrase. Tout le monde était tourné vers eux. Enfin « tout le monde », juste quelques élèves encore présents alors que certains devraient être en cours.

- Hum…je pense que nous devrions continuer cette discussion quelque part d'autre, suggéra Harry en attrapant les deux autres par le bras.

- Mouais bonne idée, approuva le roux. »

Ginny en avait réellement assez de son grand frère qui ne fichait jamais rien, selon elle. Mais lorsque que « monsieur » entendait parler de garçon, là il se réveillait et jouait aux super-héros super-protecteurs. D'ailleurs l'adolescente se demandait encore comment est-ce que les professeurs avaient pût choisir Ron en tant que Préfet-en-Chef de la maison de Gryffondor. Il faudrait qu'elle interroge professeur McGonagall à ce sujet.

Encore toute rouge après la dispute, Ginny décida d'aller se rafraichir un peu avant de reprendre sa lecture dans un endroit où elle se sentirait bien.

« Pourquoi pas le dortoir des filles ? » Pensa-t-elle.

Le dortoir serait un endroit propice au calme surtout qu'en journée il y avait toujours peu de filles et puis, elles auraient bientôt cours de botanique, donc bien-sûr ses camarades seraient sûrement en train de se préparer.

Ginny était coincée. En arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame elle fit volteface. Celui qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter en ce moment était Neville Londubat. Ce garçon essayait par tous les moyens de se retrouver seul avec elle pour lui proposer de ressortir avec elle. Pourtant cela faisait bien un an ou même plus qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui... Enfin rien à part de la pitié. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle se retrouvait à parler avec lui en tête à tête, elle finirait par accepter d'être sa petite amie, pour lui faire plaisir.

Seulement, Neville, en entendant quelqu'un monter les escaliers s'était retourné avant de passer dans le trou et avait croisé le regard son ex.

« Ginny ! Cria Neville en ouvrant les bras pour la serrer contre lui.

-Neville… s'écria aussi Ginny, mais cependant son ton sonnait faux.

La petite Weasley lui montra la pile des livres qu'elle tenait et lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas la prendre dans ses bras.

-Eh bien Ginny, comment ça va ? Je ne te vois plus en ce moment, pourquoi ?

-Oh tu vois…je…je suis tellement…occupée par les futurs matchs de quidditch…et puis j'ai tellement de devoirs… tenta de s'expliquer Ginny en rougissant de plus bel.

-Ben voyons, laissa échapper la Grosse Dame en fixant les deux jeunes élèves de son regard perçant.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à porter tes livres ? Proposa gentiment Neville.

-Hum…avec plaisir…

-Humpf, laissa échapper le garçon en portant la pile de romans.

-Moutarde Caramélisée de Licorne, adressa la rousse au portrait qui gardait la porte de la salle principale des Gryffondors. »

Ils passèrent tout deux dans le trou que leur avait laissé le portrait. Ginny n'accordât pas un regard à Neville, qui tentait tant bien que mal à ne pas s'emmêler les pieds. Tout le monde savait que ce dernier était terriblement maladroit, et s'il s'était affalé sur le tapis or et rouge personne n'aurait trouvé cela étonnant…À part peut-être les premières années…

Ginny montra à « son ami » où il pouvait poser les livres. C'était une petite table basse disposée entre deux fauteuils qui semblaient luire avec les reflets du feu de la cheminée. Ils prirent tous deux les places vides et durant quelques minutes personne ne prononça un mot. La jeune fille ne voulait pas discuter avec lui et fit comme si elle était plongée dans ses pensées en regardant les flammes du feu. Neville, quant à lui, tripotait l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, puis sa robe de sorcier, et finalement, l'air gêné, il engagea la conversation :

« Donc…tu es tellement prise par les préparatifs des matchs que tu oublie de venir au rendez-vous que je te donne ?

-Les rendez-vous ?... Ginny eut le temps de se rappeler de quoi il voulait parler.

Le garçon de septième année, depuis le début de la rentrée, ne cessait de faire passer des petits mots à Ginny, par le biais de ses amis de sixièmes années. La première fois, elle avait été touchée par la petite phrase qu'il lui avait écrite. La seconde, après avoir été au rendez-vous donné, elle avait été beaucoup moins enchantée, mais par respect s'était aussi présenté. La troisième fois et toutes les autres après, elle avait trouvé ça très agaçant, et trouvait toujours des excuses (dans sa tête) pour ne pas rejoindre Neville. D'ailleurs elle se rappelait bien que la dernière petite carte était encore dans un jean qui était parti au sale, et elle se souvenait bien de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit :

« Si chaque fois que je regarde le ciel, je verrais un ange, je pourrais dire à coup sûr qu'il te ressemble. Maintenant, je ne le regarde plus, car je t'ai sous les yeux…Viens me rejoindre près de la cabane d'Hagrid, j'aimerai te parler… Ton cher et tendre petit maladroit, Neville. » C'était d'une niaiserie à en vomir !

-Oui les rendez-vous…tu sais, la petite carte que j'ai donnée à Seamus pour qu'il te la donne ensuite ?

-Euh…ah…bah non…il ne m'a rien donné celui-là !... Mentit Ginny en baissant les yeux.

-Tiens regarde, il joue au échec là-bas, allons lui parler !

-Non…non…ça risquerait de le déconcentrer…tu sais bien Neville…eh puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?...hein…tu voulais qu'on parle…regarde, je suis là…parlons ! »

Ron, Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas prédisposés à discuter aimablement entre eux, et encore moins à être sympathique avec les autres.

Par exemple, Ron faillit enlever vingt points à un élève de troisième année appartenant à la maison Serdaigle car il venait de jeter un sort (pour rigoler) à un de ses amis qui arborait maintenant une jolie coupe courte avec des mèches violettes, vertes et jaunes fluo. Mais il oublia la petite maladresse du garçon lorsqu'il vit Lilly arriver. Cette fille, qui avait pour réputation de vouloir imiter Hermione et intégrer le trio de septième année, ne les laissait jamais tranquille lorsqu'ils étaient dans son champ de vision. Ron la détestait mais pas autant que Hermione ! Harry lui était toujours amusé par les drôles de choses dont elle parlait tout le temps, elle lui faisait presque penser à Luna Lovegood.

-Alors Mione, tout va bien ? Tu as finit par t'accrocher avec ton Ronounet ?

-Mon quoi ? faillit s'étrangler avec la fille de dix-sept ans.

-Tu sais bien…ton RONouuuunet ! répéta Lilly en appuyant sur le prénom.

Harry était plié de rire, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêté. Après la polémique d'il y avait quelques minutes, l'arrivée de la fille de quatrième année de la maison de Gryffondor, avait déridé tout le monde…enfin presque…

-Non mais je ne te permets pas Lilly, Hermione était à deux doigt d'attraper la petite peste par le col de sa chemise blanche et de l'emmener tout droit…dans la forêt interdite…

-Ah, fanfaronna Lilly avec un sourire malicieux, cela veut dire que vous n'avez pas encore conclut !

-Mais de quoi elle parle, Mione ?, s'énerva Ron en donnant un coup dans le pied de Harry pour qu'il arrête de rire, qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Mais Lilly de quoi je me mêle?

-Oh je comprends…vous faites comme si vous ne savez rien…mais en fait, la fillette aux cheveux noir de jais et au visage légèrement encombré de boutons s'arrêta un instant, et montra Ron et Hermione du doigt, mais en fait…vous savez bien qu'un jour où l'autre ça se fera, petits malins, va, Lilly se tourna ensuite vers la fille plus âgée qu'elle et continua, si Ronounet ne t'intéresse vraiment pas, laisses-le moi, je le trouve vachement sexy !

Harry essaya de ne pas s'esclaffer, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais sans grand succès.

-Oh toi Harry, tu l'es un peu moins mais ce n'est pas grave, si tu n'éprouve rien pour cette sotte de Ginny ou cette grosse vache de Cho, je pourrais peut-être te convaincre de…

Le Survivant s'arrêta un instant de glousser et jeta un regard noir à Lilly, qui, très mal à l'aise, ne s'empêcha de tirer sur ses vêtements.

-Bon…euh…eh bien…je vous laisse, les amis…à un de ces jours…

-Ouais, à un de ces jours Lilly ! aboya Hermione qui ne semblait pas s'être remise de l'humiliation qu'elle venait de lui faire subir.

Encore une fois, tous les élèves qui passaient dans les couloirs à ce moment-là s'étaient machinalement mis à écouter et toute la discussion serait ce soir, au dîner, un sujet favori et croustillant pour toutes les tables.

-Heureusement Harry qu'elle a un peu peur de toi, sinon elle ne nous aurait pas lâché, remercia son meilleur ami. »

La tension entre les trois sorciers avait baissé de plusieurs crans, de plus, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, ils ne semblèrent plus fâchés.

Lorsque les trois amis s'assirent à leur table, et qu'ils faillirent reparler, plus calmement cette fois-ci, du journal intime de Ginny, Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer, lui aussi, prit la parole :

« Bonjour à tous ceux qui sont présents,

Harry remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde pour une après-midi, et il se remémora qu'ils avaient tous les trois cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, ensuite.

-Bonjour, répondirent tous les élèves tel un sel homme.

-Ce dont je vais vous parler à l'instant ne concerne que les dernières années, il n'est donc pas nécessaire à tous de prendre note, Dumbledore fit une pause, souri et fit un clin d'œil à Harry, j'aimerai aussi que ceux qui sont présents fasse passer leur camarade ce qu'ils auront entendus, es-ce clair ?

Le directeur de Poudlard prit ce silence comme une réponse positive. Il continua, lentement en lançant des regards à tous, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune :

-Votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, monsieur Baldwin, qui vous a fait cours jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne pourra plus assurer ses fonctions…

Ron, Hermione et Harry se regardèrent un instant. On pouvait lire dans leurs yeux qu'ils chercheraient par tous les moyens à savoir quelle en était la raison.

-Je vois bien que certains se posent des questions. Eh bien, le professeur Baldwin a été sauvagement attaqué la nuit dernière par un mangemort.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas plus affecté que cela par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'annoncer. Toujours d'un ton très calme, il poursuivit :

-En ce moment même, il est à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste et apparemment, aux dernières nouvelles, ils auraient été soumis à un sortilège d'Imperium bien avant qu'il soit attaqué chez lui, et quelques heures après quelqu'un qui avait tenté de pénétrer dans sa mémoire, et avait échoué, l'a attaqué. Il semblerait que ce soit un loup-garou qui aurait été l'auteur de cette sauvagerie. Ces séquelles sont énormes, Archibald, a perdu la mémoire, et est schizophrène à présent, il n'a plus d'os dans les jambes, et sera peut-être un futur loup-garou…

Toutes ces informations laissèrent perplexe les élèves. Ils étaient tous partis dans de longues conversations sur le professeur Archibald Baldwin, sur la façon dont il enseignait les cours, et pleins d'autres choses encore.

-C'est vrai que le professeur Baldwin était un cas, laissa entendre Ron doucement.

Harry hocha tête. Malgré le fait qu'il était très étrange, il ressentait de la pitié et de l'affection pour cet homme. Lui-même avait perdu les os de ses bras, et savait que cela était douloureux…

Hermione n'ajouta rien de plus, elle paraissait perdue dans ses pensées.

Archibald Baldwin était un homme assez efféminé. Il était assez grand, et presque trop maigre. Son visage était long, mais proéminent au niveau du front, Seamus s'amusait généralement à dire qu'il ressemblait à une fraise sur un haricot vert géant. Il donnait l'impression de dormir peu et de pleurer souvent, car ses yeux étaient injectés de sangs et rougis. Son nez et sa bouche paraissaient petits et rapprochés l'un à l'autre. Même si ses longs cheveux blonds platines étaient toujours magnifiquement tirés et coiffés en une queue de cheval parfaite, sa barbe de cinq jours laissait à désirée. Il portait souvent des vêtements qui lui moulaient assez vulgairement le corps et de couleur peu ordinaire. Il pouvait très bien oser mettre une chemise violette, avec une cravate blanche, accompagnée d'une veste de même couleur, par-dessus un jean pour femme. Ce qui ressortait aussi, c'étaient ses pieds et ses bras qui donnaient l'impression d'être là, ballants. Harry, lorsqu'il y jetait un coup d'œil aimait imaginer que lorsque le professeur Baldwin était avec une femme (ou un homme, ce qui aurait été probable) il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses bras lorsqu'il l'embrassait.

-Je sais que c'est assez douloureux à entendre, reprit Dumbledore en faisant cesser toute conversation, donc à partir de demain, vous aurez un nouveau professeur. J'espère que vous serez aussi respectueux avec lui et aucun écart ne sera toléré ! De plus, maintenant, à l'adresse des septièmes années, pour les inscriptions pour le stage de deux semaines dans une entreprise à Pré-Au-lard, vous irez voir la directrice adjointe, professeur McGonagall. Si vous n'êtes pas présents sur les listes dans deux ou trois jours, ou même si vous ratez le départ dans quelques jours, vous serez dans l'obligation de rester à Poudlard !

-Dans quelques jours ? Ca veut dire qu'on part en stage, dans quelques jours ?!, s'exclama Ron en souriant bêtement.

-Oui Ron, dans quelques jours, répondit Dumbledore au jeune Weasley avant de finir, n'oubliez pas ! Dans deux ou trois jours, la liste devra être faites, n'attendez pas demain soir pour vous présentez à Minerva !

-Je sens que ça va être super ! Eclata de nouveau Ron, en parlant à ses amis.

-Oui mais moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir qui sera le nouveau professeur, fit Hermione, simplement…

-Et moi, pourquoi le professeur Baldwin a été attaqué , finit Harry, en scrutant Dumbledore, il y a forcément une raison !

**_Et vous, par quoi êtes-vous intéressez ? Je sais que 'Une Année Mouvementé' est censée être une romance, mais il faut bien planté le décor et puis un peu d'aventure, ça fait pas de mal :) Reviewez siwouplaît !_**


	4. Quand un nouveau professeur arrive

**Quand un nouveau professeur arrive…**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**dark and devil time****: Oui c'est une romance centre sur Ginny, mais comme je te l'ai dit la romance est impliquée avec l'aventure de Harry et ses amis ! Merci de lire la fanfic au fait :)**

**  
**

Les septièmes années avaient ce jour-là cours avec le nouveau professeur qui leur enseignerait les Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry avait dans la tête depuis l'après-midi même d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander, sans en toute indiscrétion, pourquoi monsieur Baldwin avait été sauvagement agressé, mais comme depuis quelques mois, le directeur était beaucoup moins en moins présent à l'Ecole. Ron, lui, semblait plus préoccupé par sa petite sœur, dont tous les yeux masculins paraissaient être attirés, et aussi par son stage. Il en parlait au petit déjeuner. Il en parlait au déjeuner. Il en parlait même au dîner. Autant dire que ces deux semaines à Pré-Au-Lard ne le laissait pas indifférent. Et seule Hermione se souvint qu'un nouvel arrivant viendrait par le premier train, leur faire cours.

---

Ginny de son côté ce préparait pour le fameux cours de Bins. Celle-ci venait de petit déjeuner et sortait de la douche. Après s'être séchée et habillée de façon assez singulière (ses amies trouvaient qu'elle en faisait trop, mais c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles étaient toutes, plus ou moins, jalouses).

Par ailleurs, une de ses camarades de classe, Emilie, fit de nouveau une remarque :

« Tu sais Ginny, je t'aime beaucoup, mais pourquoi cherches-tu à t'habiller comme ça ?

-Comme quoi ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux était affalée sur son lit, et écrivait quelques lignes dans son journal intime, à propos de tout et de rien en général. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien de bien particulier à écrire, à part peut-être la fameuse scène au terrain de quidditch.

-Tu sais comme ça…

Ginny leva les yeux de son journal, posa son stylo et attendit que Emilie développe son idée. En la regardant de plus près, Emilie aurait pût être jolie, seulement ses yeux noirs de jais légèrement cernés, et ses longs cheveux sans forme ne lui allaient pas à ravir. Sa façon de se vêtir aurait dû la rendre bien plus agréable à regarder, mais elle ne faisait pas attention à elle. C'était une perte de temps selon elle, l'Ecole était plus un endroit pour approfondir ses pouvoirs que pour draguer le premier garçon venu (NDA : ce qu'elle aurait pu faire aussi soi dit entre nous ! -.-').

-Regardes-toi, continua cette dernière, un jean moulant, des ballerines noires, un tee-shirt manche longues où on voit tes épaules et les bretelles de ton soutien-gorge…Tu n'as pas honte ?

-Eh bien ce tee-shirt est un cadeau d'Hermione, il vient d'un magasin connu des moldus. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai honte, d'abord !

Cette fois-ci, Ginny était irritée, elle lança un regard noir à sa camarade et ferma d'un geste brusque son journal.

-Moi à ta place je n'aurai pas osé me promener comme ça, d'une façon très dévergondée !

Le visage d'Emilie, malgré la tonne de blush qu'elle avait mise sur ses joues, prenait un teint cramoisi.

-D'une, tu n'es pas à ma place, de deux je ne suis pas dévergondée !

-Oh je t'en prie, arrêtes. Toutes les rumeurs sur toi, tu ne vas pas faire la vierge effarouchée.

-Celle de nous deux qui semble jouer la vierge effarouchée, c'est toi !...Et de quelles rumeurs parles-tu ?

Ginny en avait assez de discuter avec cette fille, mais elle détestait que des « commères » comme Emilie, papotent sur des ragots et rumeurs en tous genres. Elle voulait réellement en savoir plus.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il paraît, en tout cas je suis au courant depuis hier soir, que lorsque depuis cet été, lorsque tu te trouves seule avec Harry, vous faites…des choses…en gage de remerciement parce qu'il t'a sauvé quand tu étais en première année.

-QUOI ?! Mais qui te l'a dit ?

-Eh bien…ce n'est pas bien de divulguer ses sources, je veux quelque chose en échange, fit Emilie, en souriant d'un air qui la rendait plus idiote qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Quoi par exemple ? Questionna Ginny en savant que cette fille pouvait être très compliquée lorsqu'elle le voulait.

-Hum…Propose et je verrais si j'accepte ou non…

-Heu ?...Tu veux que je fasse tes devoirs pendant une semaine?

-Non trop facile.

-…Que je t'arrange un coup avec…mon frère ?

-Non, je l'aime bien mais c'est trop facile aussi !

-Arg., tu vas me tuer Emilie ! J'ai une place pour les bizarsisters, ça t'intéresse ?

-Non…j'ai une idée…comme je suis une vierge effarouchée comme tu dis, je veux avoir le privilège que tu filme Malefoy en train de…

-En train de… ? La cadette des Weasley redoutait ce qu'Emilie allait proposer.

-En train de se déshabiller et toi, tu devras…Emilie réfléchissait à quelque chose qui serait très difficile pour Ginny d'obtenir, tu devras être couchée quelque part dans la pièce…

-Je te signale au passage que ça n'a aucun rapport à te rendre plus 'dévergondée'…

-Bas si, j'adore mater… (NDA : Nous découvrons un personnage bizarre je vous l'accorde ! XD)

La sœur de Ron remonta son tee-shirt lorsqu'elle entendit cette phrase, ce qui fit sourire son « amie ».

-Hum….m'ouais ok…j'essaierais !

-Tu as un mois pour le faire ma cocotte !

Ginny mit un temps pour réfléchir si cela valait vraiment la peine, et si elle arriverait à faire son « gage ». Elle demanda ensuite :

-Bon dis-moi maintenant, qui t'a fait passer cette rumeur ?

-Alors…c'est Gazli qui le tient de Anne qui le tient de Seamus qui le tient de Barbara qui le tiens de Marcus qui le tiens d'Alice qui le tiens d'une fille de Serpentard qui le tiens de…Draco…Je crois que c'est lui qui a fait tourner cette rumeur sur toi, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Il a raconté que tu avais tendrement proposé à Harry de le remercier et que tous les deux mois vous vous donniez rendez-vous dans une salle du château…

-Non mais c'est incroyable, quel mensonge…ET TU M'AS DIT QUE C'EST MALEFOY QUI A REPENDU CETTE RUMEUR…

-Heu bah…oui…

Ginny jeta un sort pour que son journal intime disparaisse, et sortit en fracas de la chambre.

-Je te rappelle que nous avons cours avec Bins, Ginny, fit remarquer Emilie alors que l'autre venait de claquer la porte. »

---

Les élèves de septième années, les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles étaient tous assis sur des sofas et poufs tous différents, en attendant impatiemment le professeur de DCFM.

« Ca se trouve c'est un mi-homme mi-cerf, dit simplement un garçon de Poufsouffle en pensant au professeur de l'année dernière, le centaure que certaines filles trouvaient attirant.

-Ca pourrait être aussi un ancien Mangemort reconverti, proposa Dean, en pensant quant à lui, à Rogue.

-Ou ça pourrait être aussi un homme aux yeux étranges ou même un animagus, cette fois-ci Ron avait plutôt envisagé que leur professeur serait un peu dans la branche de Fol-Œil, ou de Lupin.

À ce moment précis, quelqu'un poussa la porte.

Personne ne semblait avoir prévu cela.

C'était…

-Une femme ?, chuchota Hermione, l'ai béat comme tout le reste de la classe.

-Oui je suis une femme, cela vous étonne Miss… ?

-Granger, madame…

Personne ne semblait avoir prévu cela, mais personne n'en revenait. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'ils étaient tous sexistes, mais en fait jamais ils n'avaient connus de professeur féminines, c'est pour cela qu'ils avaient tous envisagé quelque chose d'autres.

-Je suis mademoiselle Kindia, je viens tout droit d'Amérique et je vous enseignerais les Défenses contres les Forces du Mal.

-Enchantée…Dit subitement Ron les yeux rivés sur la femme.

-Eh bien moi aussi, jeune homme.

C'était vraiment une belle femme, comme les garçons et même les filles présents auraient pût en témoigner.

Ana-Lucia Kindia, femme âgée de tout juste vingt-neufs ans, aux cheveux bruns avec de jolis reflets roux, avait tour pour elle, et même en apparence. Les yeux verts, avec des teintes bleus et gris, un petit nez légèrement retroussé avec des grains de beautés sur le nez et les joues, ainsi qu'un petit sourire, Aba-Lucia paraissait resplendir dans la lumière du matin. Ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Son pull en col V aussi moulant que le jean de Ginny, de couleur rose pâle, faisait ressortir ses courbes généreuses, et sa jupe noire sobrement fendue aux jambes avec des bottes de même couleur lui donnait l'impression d'être à la fois une femme fatale et sympathique. A son poignet gauche on pouvait apercevoir un tatouage qui représentait une étoile blanche aux contours noirs et à ses oreilles, deux anneaux en argent.

-Wow…ce fut seulement ce qu'Harry trouva à relever.

-Eh ben, elle en jette ! Continua doucement une adolescente du groupe des Poufsouffles.

-Ne soyez pas intimidés les enfants, je suis très aimable, mais ne croyez pas que je ne sais pas être sévère ! Donc, s'il vous plaît sortez vos manuels nous allons faire quelques modifications.

Tel un seul homme, la classe entière s'exécuta.

-Très bien, allez à la page 3…voilà…et vous allez déchirer cette page s'il vous plaît (NDA ; j'adore ce passage dans le film « Le cercle des poètes disparus », quand ils le font)…Oui, oui, vous m'avez bien entendus…

Hermione, fidèle à ses habitudes, leva la main cinq secondes après.

-Oui mademoiselle Granger ?

-Pourquoi vous voulez qu'on dégrade nos livres ?

-Si elle me demandait de me déshabiller devant elle, en courant comme un singe dans la pièce, je le ferai sans hésiter, rien que pour ses beaux yeux…alors une page… plaisanta Ron en parlant doucement.

-Ron, voyons ! s'écria Hermione, l'air outré.

-Oh c'est cela votre nom…Ron ? Eh ben Ron je suis content de savoir que vous avez des prédispositions pour le strip-tease !

Harry fit des yeux ronds l'air de dire : « Mais comment elle a fait pour entendre ? »

-Donc, miss granger, vous voyez déjà la première phrase du manuel : **_Il existe dans le monde complexe de la Magie, le Mal et le Bien. D'un côté à l'autre, si l'ont puis appelé cela un côté, il faut savoir vivre et se jouer de l'Autre…_**Cela vous dit-il quelque chose ? Le professeur vit que la jeune fille allait répondre positivement, elle rajouta, oui mais je ne veux pas embrouiller les esprits et de mon avis il n'existe pas le MAL et le Bien, c'est beaucoup plus difficile que cela…

Durant une heure, le cours eut lieu et sans problème. Personne n'avait ouvert la bouche, ou presque, car beaucoup était impressionné et la beauté de mademoiselle Kindia n'ajoutait rien. À la fin, cette dernière prévint le groupe d'élève :

-Comme le prochain cours se déroulera avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, que je n'ai pas encore rencontré, je vous demanderai de préparer le cours prochain, en binôme…Bien sûr, c'est moi qui les forme, donc je vais citer des noms qui seront ensemble ! Je pourrai ensuite me présenter un peu plus à tout le monde…Pour les Poufsouffle, je vous vois dans une semaine ou avant, je vous ferai parvenir le nom de vos binômes avec les Serdaigles. Donc, pour les groupes de deux, voyons voir ma liste…

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient tous les trois abasourdis. Comment ça Harry se retrouvait coincé à préparer un devoir avec Pansy ? Comment cela pouvait-il arriver que Hermione soit obligé de se coltiner Crabbe (sans Goyle). Et pourquoi Ana-Lucia s'était obstiné à mettre Ron avec Draco ?

La suite bientôt ! )

**Reviewez siwouplait !**


	5. Un livre vous manque et tout va mal?

**Un livre vous manque et tout va mal ?**

Draco se demandait bien comment Mlle Kindia, qui était apparemment terriblement belle, avait fait pour le mettre avec « cet empoté » de Ron, comme il répétait si souvent. Ils devaient étudier la page 6 ensemble. C'était ce que le petit Weasley lui avait dit, avec une grimace de dégout, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cours de potion.

Draco se rappelait encore comment il avait réagi.

« Flash Back »

_« Draco ?..._

_-Ouais poil-de-carotte ?_

_-Tu vois ce n'est pas moi qui ait voulu…parce que si j'avais choisi, je l'aurai fais avec…le chien de Hagrid…_

_-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Et n'essaie pas de vouloir m'apitoyer pour que mon père fasse en sorte que le tien reçoive une prime. _Avait dit Draco avec un sourire malsain et moqueur.

_-Oh et puis va te faire voir, hein…qu'on est zéro ou pas, je m'en fiche !_

Ron avait tourné les talons et allait continuer sa route avec ses deux amis, mais le jeune blond l'avait déjà arrêté.

_-Comment ça un zéro ?_

_-On doit travailler ensemble pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal…_

_-QUOI ?_

_-Oh, ne crois pas que ça m'enchante plus que toi…_

_-Et c'est pour quand ce foutu devoir ?_

_-C'est pour la semaine prochaine, alors on a intérêt de se dépêcher ! Et je préfèrerai que la prof aie une bonne image de moi, donc j'aimerai bien qu'on ne se tape pas un zéro, si ça ne t'ennuie pas !_

_-Ouais bah je verrais ça…Et mais, pourquoi tu le ferais pas avec Hermione, ta chérie ?_

_-J'ai déjà proposer cela à Mlle Kindia, mais elle a dit qu'avec des sorts, elle arriverait à savoir si on a bien fait le devoir avec la personne qu'elle nous a désigné !_

_-Bon je te dirais demain quand est-ce qu'on pourra le faire…et n'oublie pas de saluer le balafré, la sang-de-bourbe et ta petite sœur de ma part…surtout elle ! _Draco aimait beaucoup embêter Ron sur ce sujet car ce dernier avait toujours une bouffée « d'héroïsme » lorsque Malefoy s'approchait trop de Ginny.

_-Ouais, compte sur moi bouffon !_

Ron n'avait rien relevé du côté de « sang-de-bourbe » ou « balafré », il était tellement habitué mais ne supportait jamais cela.

« Fin du Flash Back »

Draco avait déjà prévenu Ron et lui travailleraient dans la Grande Salle cet après-midi même entre le cours de métamorphose et celui de d'enchantement.

Le jeune garçon aux mèches blondes platine, était prêt et se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, sans ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle. Il s'assit à la table des Serpentards car certains Gryffondor le zyeuté très vulgairement lorsqu'il s'était trop approché d'eux. Il réfléchissait où ils pourraient discuter de leur devoir car dans la Grande Salle jamais les Serpentards n'accepteraient Ron parmi eux. Mais il avait une idée… « Pourquoi ne pas aller dans la Salle sur Demande ? » Voilà, il l'avait trouvé son idée de génie. Ils seraient au calme et peut-être que s'ils rendaient à mademoiselle Kindia un excellent devoir, Draco réussirait à être l'un des élèves favoris de mademoiselle Kindia. Peut-être.

Ron tardait à venir. « Pourquoi n'arrivait-il toujours pas ? »…

Draco prit son mal en patiente durant dix minutes, mais il décida ensuite d'aller voir les Gryffondors pour se renseigner où était partit Ron.

Ron, de son côté, était avec le professeur McGonagall pour s'inscrire pour les stages à Pré-Au-Lard. Il était accompagné, comme d'habitude de ses deux amis Harry et Hermione, qui semblaient tout aussi excité que lui pour les deux prochaines semaines à venir.

L'élève à Serpentard, marchait d'un pas pressé et agacé. Il détestait lorsqu'il donnait rendez-vous et que la personne ne se présentait pas comme prévu. Le garçon ne paraissait pas préoccupé par le fait qu'il bousculait tout le monde sur son passage ; il ne daignait même pas s'excuser.

Il arriva à la porte des Gryffondors, il s'excusa auprès de la Grosse Dame et malheureusement il ne réussit pas à pénétrer dans la salle.

Le jeune homme décida qu'il montrerait un billet d'excuse d'un professeur pour réussir à entrer dans la maison, qu'il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais y pénétrer. Il prit la peine d'aller voir le professeur qui le soutenait le plus, c'est-à-dire Rogue. Malefoy, avec sa robe de sorcier, ouvrit la porte à la volée, se fit pardonner vaguement par le professeur de potion et lui expliqua discrètement quel était son soucis.

« Monsieur, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

-Vas-y Draco, je t'écoute, fit impatiemment Severus en tapant du pied.

-J'ai besoin que vous me donniez un mot d'excuse pour aller dans la salle des Gryffondors.

-Pourquoi faire Draco ?

Rogue surveillait du coin de l'œil un élève de première année qui avait mit un ingrédient qui ne devait être en aucun cas utilisé.

-Je dois faire un devoir pour Mlle Kindia…

-Oh Mlle Kindia, charmante femme, n'est-ce pas ? Severus eut un sourire assez intéressé, son regard se perdit dans le vague et pendant un instant, il oublia la présence de son élève favori.

-Oui…et je dois travailler avec un Gryffondor donc c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin…

-Très bien, très bien, très bien, coupa le professeur en voyant que la potion de l'élève de première année, cité plus haut, prenait une teinte bleuâtre et que la fumée qui s'en échappait devenait verte alors qu'elle devait être jaune. Il en eut assez et se retint de mettre en retenue tous ceux qui étaient susceptibles de bavarder. Il prit un bout de papier, griffonna quelque chose et fit sortir Draco de son cours.

-Merci monsieur. »

Draco, avec son mot en main, arriva une seconde fois devant la Grosse Dame, il lui récita ce qu'il y avait écrit :

« Chère Grosse Dame,

Mon élève Draco a besoin d'entrer dans la maison des Gryffondor pour un devoir, vous serez priez de le laisser entrez.

Le garçon se stoppa un instant dans sa lecture en voyant une phrase en italique adressé à lui, apparemment.

_Note à toi Draco : Si le portrait ne se décide pas à te laisser pénétrer, dit-lui le mot de passe spécial pour les alertes importantes, que seuls les professeurs connaissent : **le Quidditch à la banane, ça sent**._ »

La femme brune dans le portrait fronça les sourcils et n'était pas prête de laisser passer Draco. Avec un large sourire qui fit montrer ses belles dents, qui allaient d'ailleurs, à ravir avec ses cheveux, il ajouta:

« Bon comme vous voudrez…**le Quidditch à la banane, ça sent**…

-Hum…parfait…entre…

Le portrait se mit à pivoter à contre-coeur et Draco entra en observant tout ce qu'il voyait. C'était la première fois qu'il s'introduisait ici. C'était très chaleureux, éclairé, accueillant, il y avait quelque chose d'assez familier, qui était beaucoup moins évident pour la salle des Serpentards.

Il ne se laissa pas impressionner par tout cet artifice et sans prêter attention aux regards des autres, il interrogea de nombreux camarades de Ron pour savoir où il était parti se cacher. Mais personne ne semblait savoir quoi que ce soit.

Sans savoir où il se dirigeait, il monta les marches jusqu'à une pièce assez grande. Cela était sans doute un dortoir.

Ginny se trouvait là, sur son lit, seule, sans ses "prétendues" amies. Une fois de plus, elle écrivait dans son journal intime. Elle racontait les choses anodines, habtuelles, tout e rain-train quotidien, dont elle était le personnage principal; elle se plaignait aussi de ne pas être au coeur de grandes aventures comme le pouvait être son frère, Hermionne et Harry. À ce moment-là, elle prit l'initiative d'aller se doucher. Elle en avait assez de ruminer, et peut-être sur sous l'eau, ses problèmes glisseraient le long de son corps pour atterir dans les maudites canalisations de Poudlard. À l'aide de son sort préféré elle fit volatiliser son petit carnet, se déshabilla et prit une serviette de bain qu'elle noua autour d'elle.

Soudain…Quelqu'un frappa à la porte…Ginny ne répondit pas pensant que c'était probablement Emilie qui venait récupérer une affaire qu'elle avait oublié.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Mais ? Ne serait-ce pas la voix d'un garçon ? Mais que faisait-il là ?

Draco venait de frapper à la porte et entra l'air de rien. C'est un dortoir de filles ?

« Tant mieux ! » Rigola intérieurement Draco en voyant que Ginny était devant ses yeux.

« Quelle tenue miss-rouquinette, elle te va comme un gant dis donc !

-Peux-tu sortir Draco ?

La jeune fille avait le visage terriblement rouge pivoine.

-Ne sois pas gêné pour moi, voyons…

-Que fais-tu ici…Dra…Draco ?

-Oh mais rien…je venais chercher Ron et au pire des cas, un livre dont j'ai besoin, qu'il a emprunté à la bibliothèque.

Draco se rapprocha légèrement, en fermant la porte subtilement en lançant un sort qui la ferma à clef durant quelques minutes. Au même moment la cadette des Weasley reculait. Bientôt, elle fut bloquée par le mur du dortoir qui l'empêchait de se décaler davantage.

-Mais où vas-tu ? Je ne suis pas le vilain méchant loup, tu sais ?

-Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Dégage petit merdeux…

-Oh oh oh, mais comment me parles-tu ?

Le garçon s'approchant un peu trop de Ginny. Il ne respectait pas ses « frontières personnelles ». La sixième année paraissait mal à l'aise et l'était extrêmement ; elle resserra un peu plus sa serviette autour d'elle.

-Bon peux-tu t'en aller ? Tu vois je l'ai dit gentiment, là…tu sais le dortoir des garçons se situe de l'autre côté.

-Merci de l'information…mais moi je suis bien ici !

Draco jouait dans la provocation ; il toucha docilement les cheveux roux de Ginny, et fit glisser sa main jusqu'à ses épaules nues.

-Ne me touche pas !

Ginny tourna la tête mais Draco mis ses bras autour d'elle et plaqua ses mains contre le mur.

-Oh mais tu n'iras nulle part ma petite Ginny…

Draco transperça la fille de son regard pénétrant. Cette dernière sentit une chaleur étrange l'envahir et son ventre la picotait légèrement.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille…je le sais Ginny, persista le jeune blond en approchant son visage d'elle.

-Tu m'as appelé Ginn… ?

Cependant l'élève de sixième année fut coupée par Draco qui pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce baiser avait comme un doux savoureux pour l'adolescente ; quelques secondes après, elle eut un sourire timide et le garçon prit cela comme une bonne appréciation.

-Je dois en conclure que cela t'a plu !

Et bien avant que la fille réponde, il fit volte-face et s'en alla en rompant le sort qu'il avait lancé en fermant la porte.

-Mais… ? S'écria la petite sœur de Ron.

Comment pouvait-il lui faire cela ? Créer des rumeurs sur elle, ensuite venir par surprise et l'embrasser, pour enfin repartir sans demander son reste…

« Il va me le payer ! Pourquoi ne pas mettre en exécution le gage que m'a fait promettre Emilie ? Ah... Je vais bien rire ! » Pensa la rousse en entrant dans sa douche.

N'empêche, elle avait beaucoup aimé ce baiser !

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :) N'hésitez pas et en plus ça me fera plaisir ! **


	6. C'est reparti pour un tour

**Voilà une suite pour la seule lectrice qui me reviews mdr (**_dark an devil time_**), donc voilà je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé le précédent chapitre, voilà le nouveau :)**

**C'est (re)parti pour un tour**

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient tous beaucoup. Dumbledore était revenu depuis pas mal de temps, et ne semblait plus avoir besoin de s'éclipser durant de longues semaines. Cependant, il restait souvent dans son bureau, et personne ne pouvait lui rendre visite. Même Harry avait tenté de lui adresser la parole mais il paraissait ailleurs, et ne se présentait aux élèves que dans la Grande Salle, pendant les dîners.

Ron en avait assez. Pourquoi sa sœur n'arrêtait pas de fixer Malefoy à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient tous deux ? Le grand frère de Ginny avait tenté, avec tant bien que mal, de s'expliquer avec son camarade de cours, mais Draco n'avait pris la peine que de sourire à chaque questions telles que : « Qu'est-ce que tu as avec ma sœur ? » « Pourquoi tu la dévore des yeux, toi aussi, à chaque fois que tu la vois ? » Et, avec un mépris profond, le fils des Malefoy ponctuait toujours par : « Tu sais « Rourou-touffe-rousse » je m'en fiche pas mal de ta sœur, tu crois qu'elle m'intéresse ? Des traînées je peux en avoir à la pelle… » Comme vous devez le devinez, Ron ne laissait personne insulter sa petite sœur ainsi et les deux jeunes hommes finissaient par se bagarrer violemment, avant que Harry ou Crabbe et Goyle les séparent.

Il arrivait également à Ginny, d'assister à ses scènes. Elle était toujours bouleversée que Draco parle d'elle comme d'une moins que rien, mais elle éprouvait continuellement un trop plein de rancœur contre Ron, qui selon elle, se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Heureusement qu'il était préfet-en-chef et qu'il ne se trouvait pas éternellement sur son dos, à la sermonner. Pour l'instant, elle ne ressentait rien pour Draco, mais elle avait un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle se remémorait le baiser si doux dont elle avait eu le privilège de recevoir ; elle avait l'impression qu'à cette seconde près, Draco ce maudit garçon qu'elle haïssait tellement, était devenu un simple élève, doux et attentionné.

Elle ne confia ses pensées qu'à son journal intime car elle savait pertinemment que ses soi-disant amies la jugeraient. Elle se retrouvait donc seule, pour analyser la situation, et pour concocter un plan contre celui qui l'avait embrassé.

Hermione qui trouvait le comportement de Ginny assez étrange, lorsqu'elle se trouvait près d'elle, décida d'avoir une véritable conversation de fille avec elle, alors que la cadette se dirigeait vers son cours de défense contre les forces du mal :

« Ginny, attends deux secondes s'il te plaît…

-Hermy, je dois aller en cours, là…et toi aussi je crois !

-Oui, mais le cours de métamorphose peut bien attendre deux secondes, répondit la brune en tirant son amie par le bras.

Ginny n'en revenait pas, c'était l'intello des septièmes années qui disait cela ?

L'ancienne préfète l'emmena dans un coin assez sombre, et poursuivit :

- Ginny, en ce moment je te trouve vraiment bizarre…

-Tu sais Hermione, les filles durant leur période de menstruations ne sont pas toujours dans leur assiette, et en ce moment je suis en plein dedans, mentit-elle en s'adossant contre le mur.

-Je sais que tu ne me dis pas la vérité. Pourtant je pensais que nous étions amies, qu'on avait vécu des choses qui prouvent que je suis de confiance… tu pourrais me révéler ce qui te tracasse !

-Il n'y a rien du tout, ajouta Ginny dans un chuchotement, en baissant les yeux.

-S'il te plaît…je sais que tu désire quelqu'un qui t'aime pour ce que tu est…

La fille aux cheveux roux releva la tête. N'avait-elle pas déjà entendu une phrase semblable ?

-Mon journal intime… ?

-Non…non…je ne l'ai pas lu…je l'ai deviné !

-MENTEUSE ! Pourquoi mens-tu ? Tu l'as lu ou pas ?

-Non…ce n'est pas moi, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de baisser les yeux.

-QUI ?

-Ton…

-Mon… ?

-Ton frère…

-RON ???

Harry pendant ce temps là, avait une bonne raison de sécher le cours de métamorphose, il se dirigeait avec entrain vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Albus l'avait convié à venir à cette heure-ci pour qu'ils discutent de quelque chose d'important apparemment.

« **Noisette de perlimpinpin** » Cria le garçon avec la cicatrice au front pour pouvoir déboucher sur la fameuse salle tant convoitée.

« Bonjour Harry, approches, proposa Dumbledore qui était de dos et regardait par sa fenêtre. Mais où était passé Fumseck ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas sur son perchoir comme à son habitude ?

-Bonjour monsieur.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise en face du bureau et l'homme, avec ses lunettes légendaires à demi-lune, en fit de même.

-Je désire te parler de quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes tant que je ne t'y aie pas autorisé et ne me pose pas de questions pour l'instant !

-Très bien monsieur.

Harry, se tortilla sur sa chaise et attendit pendant quelques minutes que l'homme âgé prenne la parole. Il le fit après avoir longuement réfléchi, sur comment il allait aborder la situation :

-Selon des sources sûres, Voldemort a déjà ou est sur le point d'envoyer un espion de son élite de mangemort pour réussir à nous nuire. Lorsque je cite « nous », je veux bien entendu parler de nous deux, Harry. Pour l'instant tu ne réalise sûrement pas ce que cela peut engendrer, car chaque années Voldemort à toujours essayé de t'atteindre, tu dois être habitué maintenant. Mais sache qu'aujourd'hui c'est très différent des précédentes fois où il voulait te tuer, cette année il va tout faire, mais vraiment tout. Même sans qu'on le sache, parmi les élèves, un a été corrompu par Voldemort, alors méfie toi de tout le monde…de TOUT LE MONDE…et je sous-entends aussi ceux auxquels tu as le plus confiance.

-Vous voulez dire Ron et Hermione ?

-Tout à fait. Il suffit même que ta chouette soit dans un état anormal pour que tu la soupçonne ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, comme je te lai confié, il veut aussi me nuire pour arriver à récupérer Poudlard. S'il y arrive, cette école deviendra maléfique et terriblement dangereuse !

-Mais le Ministère pourra l'arrêter…

-Tu oublie un détail, durant toutes ces années le Ministère de la Magie n'a rien pût faire contre lui et de plus, il peut très bien aussi prendre mon apparence, ou intégrer mon esprit après m'avoir tué…Pendant des semaines je fus aux abonnés absents, car j'avais des choses à régler, je devais aussi m'assurer que ce que l'on m'avait raconté était vrai et je me rends compte que oui. Maintenant je serai beaucoup plus présent, et plus attentif que jamais lorsque tu seras à Pré-Au-Lard…Au fait, t'es-tu inscrit ?

-Je l'ai fait hier, assura Harry en souriant.

-Bien…bien, semblait se répéter Albus en regardant le perchoir de Fumseck.

-Au fait monsieur où est Fumseck ?

-Il est en sécurité… »

« Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer !

-S'il te plaît Ginny, gardes-le pour toi…

Hermione n'arrivait plus à calmer Ginny, cette dernière était dans une colère noire et depuis maintenant plus d'une heure elle marchait d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs de l'école en cherchant son frère.

-Tu crois ça ? Je vais le lui faire payer…

-Bon…hum…Ginny je dois te laisser, dit doucement Hermione en tournant les talons. Elle aperçut McGonagall qui fonçait droit sur elle.

-Mademoiselle Granger, ne partez pas, suivez-moi ! S'écria la femme avec un regard sévère. Inutile de savoir qu'Hermione se ferait passer un savon mémorable.

-Très bien madame.

Ginny, elle, ne semblait pas plus préoccupé que cela, elle continuait de chercher Ron et tout à coup, elle percuta quelqu'un.

-Nan mais tu pourrais faire attention, grogna Crabbe, l'un des gorilles connu de Draco.

-Et toi alors ?

L'adolescente prit du temps à reconnaître que ce fut Crabbe dans lequel elle venait de rentrer. Bien sûr, il fallait s'en douter, à côté se trouvait Goyle et Draco.

-Oh, comme on se retrouve ma petite rousse adorée…minauda Draco avec un sourire des plus malsains.

-La ferme, j'en ai marre de t'entendre me parler…

-Mais tu peux arrêter de mentir deux secondes ? Ouais les gars vous pouvez nous laissez ?...

-Ok, répondirent en chœur les deux frères, Crabbe et Goyle, et ils s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste.

-Bravo, ils sont dressés dis donc, comme de vrais toutous, fit sarcastiquement Ginny en les regardant se diriger vers la salle de potion.

-Oui, et j'arrive à faire ce que je veux d'eux…comme toi…

Draco prit la main de Ginny sans prêté attention au reste des gens autour d'eux, et la tira vers un mur, comme l'avait fait Hermione, une heure plus tôt.

-Lâches-moi Draco…et qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends quand tu dis que tu fais ce que tu veux de moi ?

-Il suffit que je vienne d'aguicher et tu ne me repousse même pas…ah ah, c'est si facile de jouer avec les gamines comme toi !

Et sans se contenir, la petite sœur lui mit une claque, qui résonna autour d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Malefoy se frottait la joue (qui avait pris une teinte rougeâtre) car il avait terriblement mal.

-Tu joue avec moi et en plus tu lance des rumeurs totalement fausses sur moi ! Tu es vraiment qu'un salau…

-Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, tu apprendras vite qu'il ne faut faire confiance à personne…et puis avoue que les rumeurs sont croustillantes, n'est-ce pas ?

Derechef Draco se prit une gifle sur la même joue.

-Tu es susceptible à ce que je vois ? Tu es bien comme ton frère…Tu sais, je vais t'avouer un truc, j'aime te voir t'énerver, tu es si bête que ça en devient un jeu tellement excitant de te provoquer…

Ginny leva la main pour lui donner une nouvelle fois une claque, mais Draco fut plus rapide et lui retint la main.

-Jamais deux sans trois n'est-ce pas ? Mais cette fois-ci je ne te laisserais pas avoir le plaisir de me toucher, continua l'adolescent en tenant les bras de la jeune fille avec force.

-Tu te crois invulnérable, irrésistible mais dis-toi que toutes les filles te méprise, pauvre crétin, dit la sixième année en pensant qu'elle aurait pût cracher sur lui pour accentuer son envie de le tuer.

-Détrompes-toi, la plupart sont à mes pieds…tout comme toi… »

Précisément lorsqu'il finit sa phrase, il approcha docilement son visage de celle qu'il retenait prisonnière, ferma les yeux et n'hésita pas à effleurer ses lèvres. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux, fit un sourire qu'il pensait charmeur, et décida d'embrasser Ginny langoureusement. Il pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, et glissa doucement sa langue, qui se mit à faire une danse folle avec celle de Ginny. Il sembla que le temps s'arrêta un moment, et les deux jeunes n'avaient l'impression d'exister que pour l'autre. Draco reprit le dessus, sentant que la situation lui échappait et lâcha le bras de la fille.

Ils paraissaient tous deux troublés par ce baiser, cependant Malefoy, en retirant une mèche qui lui tombait dans les yeux, commença avec une voix qui se voulait railleuse :

« Je te l'avais bien dit, je suis irrésistible ! Quand tu veux on remet ça petite poupée…

-Très drôle Draco…Ne fait pas le gars qui n'est pas dérangé, je sais que tu as été ébranlé…

-Ah ah, moi je joue avec toutes les poupées que je veux, et cela resteras toujours un jeu…sur ce je te laisse…

Et comme la première fois, Draco s'en alla tel un voleur, en laissant Ginny seule, avec ses idées. Le garçon l'avait tellement surprise qu'elle en avait oublié son frère. Progressivement, elle retrouva ses esprits et se dirigea vers la salle des Gryffondor. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se venge, car lui-même l'avait avoué, c'était un jeu pour lui, et il avait réussi à mettre le doute en elle. L'aimait-elle ou non ?

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Et ne dîtes pas que là je ne privilégie pas la romance tant attendue ! XD**

**Bisous à tous**


	7. PréAuLard et canulars :partie 1:

_**Coucou à tous, voilà la première partie d'un (très) long chapitre ! XD Enjoy les amis !**_

**Pré-Au-Lard et canulars**

S'écoulant doucement, les jours ne cessaient de défiler et pourtant personne n'arrivait à profiter réellement des derniers mouvements de l'automne ; bientôt l'école serait plongée dans une couche de neige terrible et l'hiver se ferait ressentir.

Tous les élèves s'adressait rarement la parole dans les couloirs à présent, ils préféraient se retrouver aux coins des cheminées, dans leurs salles respectives. Ils marchaient tous très rapidement, sans demander leur reste à personne, et les nombreux préparatifs pour les vacances de noël, pour les stages utiles aux septièmes années et les fêtes à venir retenait vraiment l'attention.

Seuls quelques problèmes persistaient et Ginny était au cœur de certains, qui bataillaient intérieurement dans sa petite tête.

« Devrais-je continuer de penser à ce maudit baiser ? »

La jeune fille était à deux doigts de craquer ; elle voulait penser que peut-être Draco fut sincère dans son geste, et d'un côté elle désirait lui faire payer son insolence en établissant une sorte de plan. Emilie, elle, depuis quelques temps persistait pour que sa copine fasse au plus le gage dont elle s'était commis responsable.

D'ailleurs, alors que les deux filles venaient de se réveiller et s'habillaient, Emilie aborda la question en se regardant dans le miroir :

« Ginny ?

-Mmmmh, grommela cette dernière en essayant d'enfiler une jupe en tissus qui datait d'il y a quelques mois. Avait-elle rétrécie ?

-Tu te rappelle, je t'ai donné quelques informations et en échange, tu m'as promis de tourner la fameuse vidéo, Emilie entreprit de maquiller ses yeux noirs tout en souriant à son amie qui paraissait exaspérer par sa jupe.

-Oui je m'en rappelle, où veux-tu en venir Emilie, abrèges.

-Eh bien, il ne te reste que peu de temps…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas petite vicieuse tu l'auras ta vidéo !

Emilie prit un air offusqué et avec l'air le plus outré qu'elle pût prendre, elle sortit du dortoir avant de crier :

-Sinon, sois sûr que tu auras de mes nouvelles… »

Cela voulait dire que cette Emilie serait prête à tout pour rendre la vie de sa camarade, impossible.

Les quelques autres filles qui se trouvaient là, faisaient semblant de n'avoir rien écouté, mais aucun mot ne leur avait échappé.

En sortant du dortoir en direction de la Grande Salle, où elle s'apprêterait à petit déjeuner, elle tomba sur Neville Londubat.

_« Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela ? »_

« Bonjour ma petite Ginny,

-Bonjour Neville…comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci…Alors te souviens-tu de quoi nous avons parlés la dernière fois ?

-Hum…

« Flash Back » (NDA : Eh oui encore un flash-back :D )

_-Oui les rendez-vous…tu sais, la petite carte que j'ai donnée à Seamus pour qu'il te la donne ensuite ?_

_-Euh…ah…bah non…il ne m'a rien donné celui-là !... Mentit Ginny en baissant les yeux._

_-Tiens regarde, il joue au échec là-bas, allons lui parler !_

_-Non…non…ça risquerait de le déconcentrer…tu sais bien Neville…eh puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?...hein…tu voulais qu'on parle…regarde, je suis là…parlons ! _

_-Eh bien_, débuta Neville en rougissant violemment, comme Ron le faisait si souvent, _j'aimerai beaucoup, tu sais, que nous ressortions ensemble…avant que tu ajoute quelque chose j'aimerai te confier que…je pense toujours à toi…je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, j'aimerai tellement que tu saisisses à quel point, ne pas continuer ensemble la route escarpé de l'Amour avec toi, m'a brisé le cœur !_

_-Je ne sais pas_, balbutia Ginny à ce moment précis,_ je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Neville, sincèrement…_

_-Eh bien, réponds-moi juste que tu es dans le même état que moi,_ tenta avec espoir le garçon aux dents légèrement avancées.

-_Je ne veux pas te mentir…parce que…tu sais bien dans une relation, il ne faut pas qu'il y ait de mensonges…alors j'aimerai, à mon tour, te confier que…je…_

_-Tu ?_

_-Je ne ressens rien pour toi…enfin je ne ressens plus rien…_

La fille, vêtue de sa robe se sorcier se leva de son fauteuil et sans un regard derrière elle, laissa Neville, las et triste.

« Fin du Flash Back »

-Oui, vaguement, s'excusa la jeune sœur de Ron, en descendant les escaliers avec ses petites chaussures rouges aux pieds.

-Tu sais, finalement, je pense que je savais depuis pas mal de temps que ce n'était plus réciproque, cet amour qui brûle en moi, et sache que je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir laissé en plan. Je comprend maintenant que je ne voulais pas admettre notre rupture, et je ne voulais pas tourner la page. Désormais, c'est chose faite, je peux passer à autre chose…En espérant que nous resterons amis, salut.

- Hum, eh bien Neville…que veux-tu que je te réponde…je suis heureuse que tu le prennes plutôt bien, et j'aimerai également que nous restions en bons termes.

-Seulement, tu aurais pût me prévenir qu'Harry et toi, ça marchait bien, je ne me serai pas fait de films.

Alors que le garçon brun s'apprêtait à laisser Ginny seule, elle le rattrapa et lui implora de lui donner plus d'informations sur sa dernière phrase.

-Comment ça, Harry et moi ?

-Tu sais les célèbres rumeurs qui circulent, ne fais pas l'innocente, allez, je dois y aller, à plus…

-Ouais, ok, je te laisse, fit la fille de seize ans dans un chuintement à peine audible.

Vêtue d'un dos-nu rouge à rayures noires, d'un joli gilet en coton de couleur noire également, avec sa jupe en tissus approchant une tente sombre et ses jolies petites chaussures rouges, en dessous de sa robe de sorcière, elle se tenait prête pour accomplir le plan qu'elle avait imaginé durant toute la nuit. Pendant une bonne semaine, avant que Draco ne parte pour Pré-Au-Lard (NAD : Elle ne sait pas qu'il a oublié de s'inscrire sur les listes lol), elle allait tout mettre en œuvre pour le séduire et arriver à le laisser se déshabiller devant une caméra cachée, ou pas.

Tel un éclat de soleil, Ginny pénétra dans la Grande Salle, du haut de ses chaussures et de ses seize ans, et le regard de beaucoup d'élève semblèrent se diriger vers elle. Elle dégageait une aura étrangement sereine et au dessus de tout, et pourtant elle était effrayée de voir autant de personnes se retourner sur elle. Ginny s'assit à sa table, qui lui avait été désignée depuis maintenant six ans et mangea tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Elle prit la peine de jeter toutes les cinq minutes un regard à Draco, qui en faisait de même et il lui arrivait qu'elle lui adresse un petit sourire du coin des lèvres. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le blond qui parut troublé par les manigances de « sa poupée ».

Pour son bonheur, le Trio le plus célèbre de Poudlard, formé d'Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient absents et aucun des trois n'étaient donc aptes à la juger, à la critiquer ou à la questionner de toutes parts pour connaître la nature de son comportement.

Après avoir finit son petit-déjeuner, Ginny se leva, son repas finit se volatilisa et alors qu'elle avait une matinée de libre, elle fit en sorte de se retrouver coincé avec Draco, et ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle. La jeune fille avait fait exprès de terminer en même temps que Malefoy.

Elle était prête à tout et surtout à se montrer très machiavélique, vicieuse et manipulatrice.

Par derrière, elle agrippa le garçon à qui elle désirait tendre un piège et chuchota à son oreille :

« Serait-il possible de se débarrasser de tes deux toutous ?

-Mais à tes ordres, Ginny, souriait Draco en savant pertinemment que Ginny jouait elle aussi un jeu. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se montrer ainsi et Draco était assez désorganisé. C'était normalement lui qui était aux commandes. Plus maintenant. Crabbe, Goyle, s'il vous plaît, j'ai quelque chose de privé à faire.

-Tu nous feras signe quand tu auras besoin de nous, récitèrent les deux jumeaux d'un air étonné. Que faisait leur « chef » avec cette fille ? Ils ne demandèrent pourtant pas leur reste.

Ginny n'attendit pas que les deux frères soient trop loin, et plaqua Draco, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, sur le mur le plus proche. Cela devenait une habitude.

-Draco chéri, tu vois, ta poupée à besoin de toi…

La fille rejeta ses mèches rousses sur ses épaules, fit glisser sa robe de sorcière à ses pieds, et s'appuya contre le torse du fils de Lucius.

-Pourquoi faire, interrogea Draco en regardant Ginny lui caresser le visage.

-Hum, c'est un secret…mais j'aimerai que tu sois à ma disposition durant ces quelques jours…et quand je le jugerai nécessaire, je t'appellerai et je t'expliquerai tout…

-Intéressant « miss poil-de-carotte ! ».

Draco attrapa Ginny par les hanches et tenta de l'embrasser encore une fois, cependant cette dernière posa délicatement son index sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Non, ça, ce sera pour plus tard…

Pour conclure son petit numéro aguicheur, elle sortit de la poche de sa jupe un string noir.

-Tiens un souvenir si je tarde trop à te réclamer, sourit-elle sournoisement, en le glissant dans la chemise de Draco, qui était tout rouge mais qui était apparemment agréablement surpris.

-Merci petite poupée.

-Tu me le rendras lorsque je t'inviterai à me rejoindre, je le mettrai spécialement pour toi !

Sans demander son reste, elle s'éloigna à la façon 'malefoyenne' en priant pour que son petit manège avait marché.

-À bientôt miss Weasley ! » s'écria Draco en s'apercevant qu'elle venait de partir.

---

_**La seconde partie du chapitre arrive je l'ai déjà tapée mais je ne veux pas la mettre pour l'instant :,) Reviewez, j'adore ça ! **_


	8. PréAuLard et canulars :partie 2:

**_Coucou (particulier à Dark and devil time :D ), voilà la seconde partie (et avant dernière) du chapitre…En espérant satisfaire vos envies ! XD_**

**Pré-Au-Lard et canulars (partie 2)**

McGonagall venait de convier tous les septièmes années dans une salle de cours qu'elle avait au préalable agrandie, et dont les chaises avaient été multipliés pour accueillir le plus d'élève possible.

La femme aux cheveux cendrés avait une grande annonce à faire :

« Bonjour à tous,

-Bonjour, répondit poliment l'assemblée en face d'elle.

-Je vous aie tous réunis aujourd'hui car j'ai quelque chose d'important dont je dois vous faire part. La date des stages à été avancée et aujourd'hui tous ceux qui sont inscris pourront faire leur demande dans les établissements favorables à leur enseignement.

-Je pense demander à Fred et Georges qu'ils me prennent dans leur boutique de farces et attrape, informa Ron à ses amis.

-S'il vous plaît, arrêta la femme âgée en voyant que certains se mettaient à bavarder, je n'ai pas fini ! Il n'y a plus de place sur les listes pour ceux qui auraient par erreur oubliés de se présenter, et de toute façon le temps est écoulé. Comme nous l'avons stipulé bien avant, ceux qui ne seront pas parmi nous, resteront à Poudlard ; et les autres, vous serez hébergés dans un hôtel avec lequel nous sommes partenaires, et qui vous accueillera gentiment durant deux semaines.

-J'espère vraiment que se sera confortable, souffla doucement Harry en examinant Hermione. Pourquoi McGonagall te fixe bizarrement, et pourquoi toi, tu n'ose pas affronter son regard ?

-Parce qu'elle m'a sermonné pendant environ deux heures ; elle ne voulait pas me laisser partir…

-Toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu avais bien pût faire ? Questionna son ami aux cheveux roux, l'air abasourdi.

-J'ai séché un de ces cours, fit la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

-Ah oui ! Où étais-tu au fait ? Continua le garçon.

-Je discutais avec ta petite sœur…

-De… ?

-Je… Hermione hésita à lui dire que sa petite sœur avait mal pris le fait que Ron avait lu son journal intime. Je lui ai confié que…tu avais…lu son journal intime…

-Qu'est-ce que tu es parti lui raconter encore ? S'écria Ron alors que tous les autres les regardèrent de façon très gênante.

-Pas maintenant Ron…susurra l'ancienne préfète en agrippant la manche de son ami.

-Non justement, parlons-en maintenant !

-Mademoiselle Granger et monsieur Weasley, est-ce que je vous dérange ? Cria à son tour la directrice adjointe en croisant les bras.

-Non bien sûr madame, répondit rapidement l'adolescente dont les joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges.

-Donc comme je disais, poursuivit Minerva.

Cependant, elle fut interrompue une nouvelle fois car Ron entraîna Hermione avec lui et sortit de la salle précipitamment.

-Arg., ils ont perdus la tête, ils sont morts, déduit Harry en suivant ses deux amis proches des yeux.

-Mademoiselle Granger et monsieur Weasley, revenez tout de suite, où on réglera cet incident tout à l'heure…

Mais la porte de la salle aménagée se referma aussi sec, et les deux septièmes années avaient disparus. Des discussions sur le fameux couple qui se formerait bientôt, ou sur les raisons de ce départ brusque fusèrent et le professeur des métamorphoses ne réussit pas à les calmer.

Soudain, elle prit une craie blanche et sur le tableau noir qui se trouvait derrière elle, elle appuya de toutes ses forces pour la faire crisser. Ce fut le signal que si personne ne cessait de divaguer, ils seraient tous punis et très sévèrement.

-Merci, intervint-elle après que le silence soit revenu. Maintenant, avez-vous des questions ?

Seule une main pâle se leva à travers la foule, et les têtes se tournèrent brusquement sur elle.

-Oui monsieur Malefoy ?

-Je crois bien que je ne suis pas présent sur les listes, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Draco avait élevé la voix, il n'avait pas peur de paraître ridicule.

-Avez-vous fait attention à ce que je viens de dire ? Si vous avez oublié de vous inscrire, tant pis pour vous, vous resterez ici. De plus, c'est pareil pour le reste des élèves, n'essayez pas d'aller voir les professeurs de vos maisons respectives, je veillerai au bon déroulement des vérifications !

-Comment ça ? demanda à haute voix une fille de Serdaigle.

-En clair, ne demandez pas à vos professeurs de vous inscrire en plus !

-Ah…

Draco fulminait de rage, apparemment il n'était pas seul dans les septièmes années à rester pendant deux semaines à l'école, mais cela lui était égal. Comment avez t-il omis de se présenter pour les inscriptions des stages ? Il sonda Crabbe et Goyle du regard, mais même eux n'avaient pas négligés cela. À présent il s'en souvenait, cela était arrivé car il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Ginny.

-Maintenant, tous ceux qui vont assistés aux stages, vous me suivez en rang et calmement, les autres vous me suivez également, nous allons voir combien vous êtes. L'avancement des dates engendre donc bien sûr la suppression de certains cours avant deux semaines !

-Donc finalement le devoir pour mademoiselle Kindia est reporté ?

Draco avait parlé beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé, Minerva prit la peine de répondre :

-Oui, c'est cela…J'ai spécifié en rang ET calmement ! »

---

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny, en plein cours de divination, se vit le privilège de se faire prier par Dumbledore en personne. L'homme arriva, avec sa longue robe de sorcier, sa longue barbe blanche et son sourire bienveillant en sollicitant le professeur aimablement :

« Excusez-moi Firenze, pus-je vous soutiré mademoiselle Weasley quelques minutes ?

-Bien sûr Albus, je t'en prie.

-Merci, continua le directeur en demandant d'un simple coup d'œil à Ginny qu'elle le suive dans le couloir. Elle reviendra dans très peu de temps, sois en sûr.

Ginny ressentit une impression d'embarras en se retrouvant face au grand sorcier. Dès lors qu'elle leva ses grands yeux marron aux reflets clairs, Albus engagea :

-Je viens t'importuner dans ton cours, car je souhaite te nommer préfète-en-chef pour la simple et bonne raison que ton frère doit faire son stage et je pense sérieusement que tu serais fidèle et excellente à ce poste.

-Vous me proposez de prendre la place de mon frère ? De devenir la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille semblèrent scintiller de bonheur. Cela était un très grand honneur que lui accordé là Dumbledore. Elle aurait plus de pouvoir que les préfets qui ont son âge, elle aurait une chambre pour elle seule. Le bonheur à l'état pur, selon elle.

-Tu m'as bien compris, sourit affectueusement le sorcier en voyant que sa proposition enchantait la cadette.

-Comment pourrais-je refuser ? Je suis prête et enchantée que vous me l'ayez recommandé !

-Comme cela nous sommes deux, je ne me voyais pas donner ce poste à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es espiègle, beaucoup plus mature que tes camarades, courageuse et pour tout cela et d'autres choses je suis convaincu que tu seras une bonne préfète-en-chef, précisa Dumbledore en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-Merci, monsieur, Ginny n'était pas émue au point de verser une petite larme, mais cela lui faisait tellement plaisir d'être valorisée ainsi.

-De rien Ginny, voilà je te laisse reprendre ton cours, demande à Minerva un insigne et qu'elle change la chambre de Ron pour que tu t'y sentes chez toi.

Ginny se retourna, et entra dans la salle sous la vigilance suspecte et envieuse de tous ses compagnons.

-Je te remercie encore Firenze, bon courage. »

Le jeune centaure lui adressa un signe de tête et le directeur s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il semblait être apparu.

---

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, Ron apparaissait comme à son habitude, rouge de colère _NDA : Enfin normalement c'est « rouge de honte » :)_. Les deux jeunes amis se trouvaient dans un couloir, où quelques élèves de secondes années passaient par-ci, par-là et où Miss Teigne les avait toisés férocement.

Ils venaient de se disputer comme ils leur arrivaient souvent, mais là, ils avaient abordés beaucoup plus de choses, qui n'avaient pas tous un rapport avec Ginny et son journal intime. À ce moment précis où la tension semblait être à son comble, la petite peste de Lilly fit son apparition. Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas enclins à dialoguer avec elle, mais ils ne pouvaient pas lutter contre son envie interminable de parler, parler, parler.

« À croire qu'on est amenés à se croisé régulièrement, alors, comment vous allez les amoureux ?

Lilly jouait avec ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus curieux, elle redressa ses lunettes qui tombèrent sur son nez retroussé et se posa à côtés d'eux.

-Dégage Lilly, ne viens pas nous pomper l'air s'il te plaît, déclara Ron d'un air las et à la fois très énervé.

-Oh…pourquoi hausses-tu le ton ? À ce que je vois vous vous êtes disputés. Vous savez, les querelles de chéris ça arrive souvent !

-La ferme Lilly !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tant de haine, est-ce de ma faute si tu t'es embrouillée avec ta chère Mione ?

-Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler comme ça, s'étouffa Hermione en laissant couler quelques larmes chaudes et salées sur ses joues.

-Vous pouvez me raconter ce qui s'est passé, il m'arrive de rabibocher des couples qui désiraient rompre, fit simplement Lilly en touchant le bras de Hermione, l'ai compatissant.

-Non ça ira Lilly, maintenant peux-tu nous laisser, nous avons des trucs à régler, aboya le sorcier de dix-sept ans.

-Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

-De toute façon au point où nous en somme, ma vie est un désastre, s'avoua Ron plus à lui-même qu'aux deux autres filles.

-Et voilà ça va encore être de ma faute. Est-ce que tu crois que ta curiosité me rend responsable d'avoir gaffé avec ta sœur ? Eclata Hermione en jetant à son meilleur ami un regard lourd de sens.

-Non mais étais-tu obligé de l'ouvrir ? Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu te mêle aussi beaucoup de ce qui ne te regarde pas !

-Ca devient intéressant, chuchota Lilly en souriant bêtement.

-Moi au moins je respecte les autres…

-M'as-tu respecté quand tu es sorti avec Krum ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que Viktor vient fiche ici, dis-le moi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu esquive mes questions ?

-Parce qu'elles sont idiotes et hors propos, répondit la jeune fille en s'en allant. J'arrête de discuter avec toi, tu es infernal !

-Où vas-tu, pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis ?

-Je vais voir le professeur McGonagall pour m'excuser d'être partie, à cause de toi.

-Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser filer… »

Derrière elle, celui qui aimait Hermione en secret, la suivit d'un pas pressé, laissant Lilly là où elle était.

---

_**Vous savez que j'adore les reviews, alors pourquoi ne pas me faire plaisir :)**_


	9. PréAuLard et canulars :partie 3:

**Pré-Au-Lard et canulars (dernière partie)**

_**Cette partie est vraiment la plus longue du chapitre mais il se passe plus ou moins des choses donc voilà…Au fait, désolé pour cinq mois d'absence ! XD Je reviens :)**_

Ginny sortait du cours de Firenze et elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, ou plutôt deux. La première était que Draco semblait être tombé dans son piège et la seconde que son frère avait osé lire son journal intime. Ginny était légèrement rancunière, et elle n'oublierait pas ce que Ron avait osé lui faire.

D'un pas pressé d'ailleurs, elle le chercha, elle voulait tout mettre au clair avant qu'il parte à Pré-Au-Lard pour son stage. La jeune fille tomba sur Hermione, en larme qui venait de quitter, à l'instant même où elle arrivait, le professeur McGonagall.

La petite rousse oublia la rancœur qu'elle avait envers son grand frère et attrapa son amie par les épaules. Ginny n'avait jamais vu Hermione dans cet état. Cette dernière semblait bouleversée, elle hoquetait malgré tout ce qu'elle faisait pour cesser de pleurer. Elle avait tout de même sa fierté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ?

- Non rien, laisse tomber…

Hermione tenta de sécher ses larmes mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ginny remarqua ses lèves bouger légèrement et en un clin d'œil son visage avait reprit sa teinte normale et il n'y avait plus de larmes sur ses joues.

- C'est bien toi qui m'as dit qu'on étaient de bonnes amies, pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Eh bien, la jeune brune se demanda pendant un quart de seconde s'il fallait vraiment en parler à Ginny et finalement se décida à le faire, je viens de me disputer avec ton frère.

- Mais pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ? Ca vous arrive pourtant souvent de vous disputer !

- Oui mais là ce n'était pas pareil, on a abordé trop de choses pour que ce soit une simple dispute et puis au départ le sujet c'était toi et ton journal intime, ensuite ça a dérivé sur Viktor et moi, son amour pour Fleur il y a deux ou trois ans, le fait qu'on ai jamais vraiment parlé seul à seul de nos histoires…

Ginny semblait réfléchir à ce que son amie venait de lui avouer.

- Hermione, je vais te poser une simple question et tu répondras par oui ou par non…si c'est trop dur soit tu acquiesce soit tu secoue la tête en guise de non... Est-ce que tu éprouves quelque chose pour mon frère ?

L'ancienne préfète scruta Ginny et se remit à pleurer.

- Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? Interrogea Ginny en prenant les mains de l'autre adolescente.

- Je…je crois bien… Sanglota Hermione en mettant son visage dans ses mains. »

**---**

Harry se retrouvait encore dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il se trouvait assis sur une des chaises postées en face du bureau. Le directeur de l'école, était levé comme à son habitude et semblait prendre plaisir à contempler Poudlard de sa fenêtre, mais faire attendre Harry. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler, le jeune homme d'ailleurs sursauta car cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il était là et aucun mot n'avait été prononcé.

« Alors ce stage, Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi choisir encore, peut-être la boutique de Fred et Georges ou la petite caverne qui ressemble à un bar. Je l'ai souvent observé de loin et je ne suis jamais entré mais il paraît que beaucoup de gens importants comme des Aurors par exemple s'y retrouvent parfois. Que me conseillez-vous ?

- Je n'ai pas de conseils à te donner Harry, c'est ta personnalité qui va décider où tu iras faire ton stage mais j'ai toujours pensé, depuis bien longtemps, plus que tu ne le penses, que tu ferais un stage dans une auberge comme celle que tu m'as décrite. Je connais bien en plus cet endroit, ce fut un de mes neveu qui le tenait au début.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il savait que Dumbledore allait lui raconter certaines choses qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de livrer à tous.

- Ma sœur, Ingrid Eliah Dumbledore, avait envie de créer un petit restaurant qui aurait l'air mal entretenu mais qui servirait à cacher certains qui se rebellaient contre Voldemort. Peu après son fils, alors que Voldemort et ma sœur disparurent presque au même moment, le repris à son tour, Dumbledore baissa les yeux, et sembla, pendant quelques minutes, penser à Ingrid Eliah, et depuis lorsque je lui rend visite je croise des gens perdus de vue depuis pas mal de temps. Je crois que tu apprécierais cet endroit.

Harry eut une boule dans la gorge, cela lui faisait quelque chose Dumbledore émut. Il comprenait lui aussi la douleur de perdre quelqu'un de cher.

- Puis-je vous poser une question monsieur ?

- Tu peux, bien sûr.

- Pensez-vous que c'est un hasard que votre sœur ai disparut presque en même temps que Voldemort ?

- Non je pense que rien n'arrive au hasard mais je sais qu'elle est partie d'elle-même. C'est cela qui me chagrine, délaisser un fils, un frère, et son mari mourant, je n'ai jamais comprit son geste mais si ça ne t'ennuie pas passons à autre chose.

- Professeur, j'ai une autre question mais sur un autre sujet.

- Bien, je t'écoute.

- Où est passé Fumseck ?

Dumbledore regarda fixement Harry derrière ses lunettes et sourit machinalement. Il aurait pût être le petit fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Harry ne sut pas ce qu'il fallait répondre par politesse mais voulait vraiment connaître la raison de l'éloignement de l'oiseau qu'il aimait le plus après Edwige.

- Il est avec quelqu'un qui pourrait m'informer sur l'accident qui est arrivé à Archibald.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui mais ce n'est pas tout, enfin c'est la seule chose dont je peux te parler.

Un silence s'imposa, mais il ne fut pas pesant, juste nécessaire pour qu'Albus et Harry puissent raisonner sur ce qu'ils venaient de se dire.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez nommé Ginny préfète en chef, est-ce vrai ?

- Oui c'est vrai, mais pourquoi ne pas le lui demander ?

- Je la vois beaucoup moins que je ne le voudrais…

- Tu sais Harry, Dumbledore fit une pause et se concentra sur le perchoir de Fumseck, même si je te dis de te protéger et de te méfier de tes amis comme de tes ennemis, ne les laissent pas tomber, car tu auras besoin de leur soutient et de leur aide.

- Je ne comprends plus, je dois rester près d'eux mais faire également attention ?

- C'est cela, tout à fait…ne sois pas perturbé, tu verras que cela va se faire tout seul et que même au quotidien tu le fais déjà…

- Je fais déjà quoi ?

- Tu es proche des gens mais tu te méfies d'eux, surtout que tu es plutôt habitué, à cause de ta célébrité précoce.

- C'est vrai, accepta Harry en regarda ses pieds.

- Avant que tu partes pour ton stage, je voudrais que tu reviennes dans mon bureau pour qu'on discute de dernières choses très importantes à mes yeux.

- Très bien monsieur.

- À bientôt, Harry.

- Au revoir, le garçon se leva et sans jeter un regard derrière lui, il passa la porte. »

**---**

Ginny sortit de son cours de potion et n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi Rogue semblait-il s'acharner sur elle ? Que pouvait-elle lui avoir bien fait, à part être à Gryffondor ? Des livres à la main elle alla sur le stade de Quidditch. Désormais, lorsqu'elle s'y rendait, elle repensait à la « discussion amicale » qu'elle avait eue avec Malefoy.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'occupe de son défi car Emilie devenait de plus en plus agaçante.

Elle s'assit sur les gradins et ferma les yeux. Draco accepterait-il de se déshabiller devant une caméra ? Pourquoi juste ne pas lui demander de le faire ? Mais le connaissant un peu, Ginny savait que le garçon ne le ferait pas rien que pour l'embêter. Il fallait donc trouver autre chose, et surtout qu'elle devait être couchée quelque part dans la pièce. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre ?

La jeune Weasley sentit une ombre apparaître à côté d'elle, c'était Neville.

« Bonjour Neville,

- Non je ne viens pas pour t'embêter, ne t'inquiètes pas, l'adolescent sourit de manière niaise.

- Oh pour une fois, pensa Ginny, alors qu'y a-t-il ?

- McGonagall t'attends pour te faire découvrir ta chambre de préfète je crois.

- C'est vrai ? Ginny était impatiente d'avoir une chambre réservée pour elle et de ne plus partager la chambre des pestes comme Emilie la rendait heureuse.

- Oui, elle m'a charger de te dire qu'elle t'attendais, dépêches-toi !

- Merci Neville. »

Ginny pressa les mains de son ex petit ami dans les siennes, ramassa ses livres et courut pour rejoindre le professeur des métamorphoses.

Après que la sixième année ait vu à quoi ressemblait sa chambre de préfète, elle était absolument éblouie, elle tomba sur son grand frère qui était en grande discussion avec quelqu'un. Il était de dos et cachait la personne avec qui il parlait. Ginny se rapprocha légèrement et vit que Ronald souriait et se mettait à rire aux éclats. Mais qui était la fille avec lui ? Mais c'est…LILY ?

« RONALD WEASLEY !

S'écria la petite sœur du garçon, en croisant les bras. À quoi jouait-il avec cette peste ?

L'adolescent se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait, il fixa longuement sa jeune sœur et finalement la rejoint.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny ?

- J'aimerai te parler, je peux, ou…tu es trop…occupé avec Lilly ?

Ron ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde, justement il se montrait très fier de partager un moment seul à seul avec la quatrième année.

- Tu fais quoi avec elle ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je parle,

Ron décocha à la cadette des Weasley, un sourire étrange. Ca ne lui allait pas de jouer le rôle d'un garçon sûr de lui.

- Très drôle, je sais mais pourquoi avec Elle ?

- Je parle avec qui je veu…

- Arrêtes Ron s'il te plaît, tu me déçois de plus en plus. D'abord tu fais de la peine à Hermione et ensuite, TU LIS MON JOURNAL INTIME !

Ron ne s'y attendais pas à celle-là, il croyait qu'elle allait oublié, mais non. Le roux ouvrit la bouche mais Ginny continua :

- Tu joues à quoi, là ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un con, désolé de te le dire mais tu dépasses les bornes. Hermione je sais que tu l'aime et elle éprouve aussi des trucs pour toi, et toi tu va jouer le…le…t'as pas honte, t'es en dernière année et cette Lilly, en quatrième…tu n'as pas besoin d'elle pour te prouver que tu es quelqu'un, que tu peux être beau ou aimé, Hermione est là aussi…De plus, je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour tomber sur mon journal, mais sache que pour l'instant je te trouve répugnant et te parler me dégoûte, tu as de la chance que je veuille aider Hermy, parce que sinon tu ne me verrais pas.

Ron attendit que la demoiselle finisse son discours et attaqua :

- Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu te crois supérieur ? Ca y est, Malefoy te tourne autour et tu ne te sens plus, tu te permets de donner des leçons. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec Neville, lui aussi pouvait te prouver que tu es une fille bien, pourquoi vouloir t'amouracher de ce Serpentard ? Je te signale aussi au passage que je n'ai pas fait exprès de lire ton journal. Une dernière chose, je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de mes histoires de cœur, et si « mademoiselle-l'intello-de-service » t'utilise comme messagère ce n'est qu'une gamine. Je ne supporte pas les gens qui en envoient d'autres pour arranger les coups.

- C'est bon tu as fini ? Je ne me prends pour personne contrairement à toi, et Malefoy n'a rien avoir dans l'histoire…

- Bien sûr, les petits regards que tu lui adresses, les quelques moments où je vous surprends à discuter ensemble ce n'est rien ? Tu me déçois beaucoup aussi…Une Weasley, une Gryffondor de surcroît, s'intéresser à Malefoy, toi… »

Ron ne laissa pas le temps à Ginny de répondre, il la laissa en plan, chuchota quelque chose à Lilly qui lui attrapa le bras et ils s'en allèrent.

**---**

Ginny participa aux cours de runes, de métamorphoses et de botanique. Lorsqu'elle quitta le dernier cours, elle alla dans la Grande Salle. C'était étonnant qu'il n'y ait presque aucun septième années. Mais où étaient-ils tous ? La première chose à laquelle elle pensa de suite fut de chercher Draco des yeux. Lorsque ses yeux le virent posé à la table des Serpentards entourés de certaines sixièmes années qui semblaient le dévorer des yeux et qui paraissaient fascinées parce qu'il leur racontait. La jeune Gryffondor ressentit un peu de jalousie mais fit comme si elle n'éprouvait rien. Il serait temps qu'elle mette son plan à exécution avant que Draco parte pour Pré-Au-Lard dans quelques jours. Elle décida de trouver Emilie et de lui demander si elle ne pourrait pas lui fournir une caméra.

« Alors, comme ça tu va faire mon défi ?

- Hum, non mais je m'y prépare…

- Arrêtes petite coquine, je sais que ça va être le grand jour aujourd'hui, ouh ouh, je suis très pressée !

- Je n'en doute pas, bougonna Ginny en regardant Emilie chercher un caméscope dans ses affaires.

- Je l'avais pourtant mise dans ce carton…C'était un caméscope dernier cri, inspiré de ceux de moldus, mais amélioré…mais où est-il ?

- Bon tant pis je vais essayer de me débrouiller, salut Mil'.

- Je suis pressée de voir ça ! »

Ginny lança un regard noir à sa soit disant « amie » et s'en alla. La jeune fille pensait savoir où trouver un caméscope.

« Hermione ?

La petite Weasley tapota l'épaule d'Hermione. Dans la salle des Gryffondor, la fille âgée de dix-sept ans avait, posé sur ses genoux, un gros livre qu'elle ne prenait même pas la peine de lire, ou du moins de faire semblant. Elle fixait juste un mot prit au hasard dans un ligne du paragraphe qui se présentait devant elle.

- Hermione ? Répéta Ginny en s'agenouillant à côté de celle qu'elle appelait.

- Oui ? Hermione leva la tête et regarda son amie. Apparemment elle n'avait cessé de pleurer, et ses yeux marron étaient rougis et contrairement à ce que cela devait être après des heures de larmes, extrêmement grands.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour te demander un service, mais n'aurais-tu pas un caméscope par le plus grand des hasards.

- Hum, si, bien sûr, j'en ai reçu il y a deux ans pour mon anniversaire. Tu en as besoin maintenant ?

Elle renifla péniblement et après l'acquiescement de Ginny, elle l'invita dans sa chambre où elle lui présenta son « petit joujou » comme elle l'appelait, et lui expliqua comment l'utiliser.

- Tu as vu ton frère ? Engagea la jeune fille aux grandes dents avant que Ginny ne parte. Cette dernière posa l'appareil sur une petite table et s'assit sur son lit à côté d'elle.

- Eh bien, oui…

- Quand ? Tu as lui parlé ?

Ginny eut l'air gêné mais décida tout de même de lui avouer ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Il était…avec…Lilly…

- Lilly ? Lilly Pica ?

- Oui, la rousse baissa les yeux.

- Lilly comme euh Lily Potter et Pica comme « Pica Pica », le nom latin de la pie bava…

- Oui Pica comme le nom latin de la pie bavarde, finit la petite sœur de Ron.

- Hum…et que faisaient-ils ?

Hermione tentait de se contenir.

- Ils discutaient, sans rien d'ambigu mais il m'a fait comprendre qu'il en avait assez de toi, de tes manières, il aimerait que tu sois clair avec lui et que tu évites « d'envoyer des messagers ».

- Il t'a dit ça ?

- Plus ou moins…

- Je vais le voir, sais-tu où il est ? Il faut que je le fasse avant qu'on s'en aille pour Pré-Au-Lard.

- Non je ne sais pas, désolé. Vous partez quand ?

- Juste avant le dîner…

- Merci 'Mione.

Ginny s'en alla mais l'autre fille était plus préoccupée par Ron qu'elle ne lui rendit pas son salut.

Draco était préoccupé. Que ferait-il s'il n'allait pas aux stages ? Et comme l'avait précisé le professeur McGonagall, il était inutile d'essayer quoi que ce soit avec Rogue.

Il se retrouvait à la table des Serpentards, là durant un dîner qui touchait enfin à sa fin et la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire c'était de rejoindre sa nouvelle chambre de Préfet en chef. Dumbledore avait beaucoup hésité à le nommer parce que Draco était Draco, mais Rogue avait beaucoup appuyé sur sa « candidature » et avait proposé de changer Ginny qui n'était qu'une sixième année. Mais le directeur voulait à tout prix quelqu'un de Gryffondor, et quelqu'un qui connaissait bien le célèbre trio que formait Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Draco s'était proposé comme Préfet en Chef, car il avait compris que c'était l'occasion de montrer ce qu'il était réellement et qu'il savait être à la hauteur dans un poste à responsabilité. Le fait que Ginny aie été nommée Préfète en Chef l'avait beaucoup influencé.

« On pourra passer plus de temps ensemble ! »

Malefoy ne concevait pas qu'un jour il pourrait penser cela. C'était si…inimaginable. Une Weasley de pacotille, comme la surnommait souvent Crabbe ou Goyle. Mais qu'était-il devenu ? Non, pour lui de toute façon elle faisait partie de ces filles qui se trouvaient être ces poupées. Voilà, là, il se reconnaissait plus. Mais il n'était pas très convaincant.

Durant le dîner il avait surprit Ginny en train de l'observer à plusieurs reprises. Il avait fait comme s'il n'avait pas vu, mais la première fois il ne s'était empêché de lui envoyé un sourire très…malfoyien.

Ginny avait manigancé son plan. Juste après le dîner, elle irait l'aborder. S'il était l'un des seuls de son année à être encore ici c'est qu'il ne ferait pas son stage. Le défi d'Emilie allait être relevé. Elle étai TRES pressée !

_**Désolé pour le long chapitre mais j'espère que vous aurez appréciez…Bon je sais que l'histoire parle aussi de Ron et d'Hermione mais vous vous doutez bien que je n'expédie pas le trio et tous les autres septièmes années à Pré-au-Lard pour rien ! ;) La romance arrive à grand pas !**_

7


End file.
